Zeon's quest (An eevee's adventure)
by scruffyeevee
Summary: Zeon is an Eevee who has lost his parents and trainer to a Sharpedo. Join him and 7 other eeveelutions as they travel across the pokemon world, looking for there trainer's sister. But dangers face them at almost every twist and turn. And although they are on a mission, It might end as soon as it began
1. Prologe

Prologue

An eevee is sleeping peacefully, next to an umbreon. The umbreon yawns and then sits up, looking at the eevee. Spotting something, the rings of the umbreon light up, and she looks around, just to see another eevee, much older than her, or the eevee next to her.

Tipping her head slightly she said questionably "Elder? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

The Elder sat down and looked at her "Luna, you are doing a great job with Zeon…" His ear twitched towards the sleeping eevee next to her.

"He just… hasn't been the same since his parents died…" Luna said softly, eying him.

"… yes well I need to speak with him, its urgent"

Luna turned to the much older and experienced Pokemon, "But he's sleeping…" She said quietly.

But just as she said that, Zeon started squirming then woke up with a yell. Shaking his head, terrified, he looked up at the two eeveelutions talking. Curiosity made him no longer scared, knowing that if an elder is here, there is something wrong.

"Oh look who's awake…" said the elder, looking at Zeon. He was old, with gray hair mixed with brown hair and a mustache on his muzzle. It was his first time of seeing one of the eight elders, so he stared wide eyed at him. "Zeon… I need you to follow me…"

Zeon immediately accepted, staggering up to his feet, knowing that the elders mean adventure, and he loves adventures. As he left with the elder, an Espeon jumped down from the trees and started to talk to Luna.

"Zeon. Do you… remember the day your parents and our trainer died…?"

A shiver ran through Zeon's spine, reflecting to the day they died, at the hands of a Sharpido, and started to whimper.

The elder saw this and said "don't worry… we're not actually going to ask you that… we know that it might be too painful to remember.

Zeon tried to force a smile, but it failed. So he looked to the ground, jumping or going around any sleeping eeveelutions that came across their way.

Soon they were at a shed. Zeon was sniffing everywhere. He has only passed the shed a few times but now, he gets to go in it! Elder eevee stood up on his hind legs and pushed the door open and they both went inside.

Somehow, Zeon lost sight of elder eevee and was looking for him frantically in the dim lit room. He looked left and right but he couldn't see him. So he ran straight and to his surprise, the shed was bigger than it looked on the outside. He stopped when he got inside a circular fence and went inside it, to only be lifted up to the top of the shed.

He stood still, as the sun was rising, to see eight pairs of weary eyes looking at him, he then knew. He was looking at all eight elders.

Elder flareon's coat was with gray, as elder eevee's but his yellow collar and tail were gray as a shiny eevee's fur. Elder vaporeon was all wrinkly and dull. Elder jolteon's fur was dull and matted; and she wasn't as _spiky _as the jolteons Zion usually sees. Elder umbreon's fur was all gray, except for his yellow rings that glowed faintly as the sun rose. Elder espeon's fur was a dull, grayish lavender, and his jewel wasn't at all shiny. Elder leafeon's leaves were gray, even though it was the middle of spring but his coat was surprisingly shiny. And Elder glaceon's pelt was dull, even when the sun was rising, his eyes as cold as the coldest ice. Elder eevee was on the bottom of the row of eeveelutions, all looking at Zion and he thought he was in trouble. He looked back at elder eevee. But elder eevee just flicked his tail to him, having an expressionless face.

"Zeon…" Elder Espeon said, his voice rasping with old age. "Do you know why you're here?"

Zeon shock his head.

Elder Flareon continued "You are here because your parents and our trainer died"

Zeon flinched.

"I know it hurts for us to be talking about your parents, but you have to be strong" crocked Elder Jolteon "It was the same way for me when I lost my mate…"

"Here we go again with your mate, he died 40 years ago! Stop talking about him!" Elder Glaceon scoffed

"Well, at least I had a mate." Elder Jolteon spat back, that shut Elder Glaceon right up.

Elder Umbreon shock his head and said "Zeon, out of all the eeveelutions on the ranch, we picked you to lead an expedition to Jhoto. To find masters sister, and bring her back here."

Zeon looked at him, questionably.

"What he's trying to say, Zeon is that you have been picked to lead a group of eeveelutions' your choice to the Jhoto region and find master's sister." He gave the younger eevee a picture of her. She looked familiar to the young eevee but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "You have a week to choose the 7, each a different type of eeveelution."

And just like that, he was dropped to the bottom level of the shed. Picture in his mouth, he went to go tell Luna what has happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zeon trotted happily towards the pond, since Elder Eevee said that he would be picking seven eeveelutions to go with him on a quest a day ago, everyone was extra nice to him… well… everyone except a leafeon named Vernent a.k.a. Vernt… He already knew he was picking Luna, for the umbreons, Sol, for espeons and Penny, for the leafeons so he just had to find out the rest. Zeon stopped in front of the pond and took a sip of water. He knew this is where a lot of vaporeons liked to stay. He sat up and looked around but noticed none of them where there. Tipping his head he left.

Zeon wandered in the main house and what he saw was a jolteon. He was running up and down, looking for something… Zeon was curious so he said "Dustin? What are you looking for?"

Dustin jumped off the table that he was on and landed right in front of Zeon "Red tauros! Do you know where they are?"

"In the basement…"

"The basement?" He zoomed down there in a second and in another one had a 12 pack of the stuff "Where have you been all my life" he said to the drinks "Oh… uh Zeon… d… did Luna say anything about me lately…" he added, blushing slightly.

"No… why did you ask?"

"Never mind, bye Zeon" he said, running away, with the red tauros in his mouth.

"I can choose Dustin for the jolteons… he is really fast and he is the only jolteon in the ranch that can pinpoint and shoot the target with pin missile in lightning speed" Zeon said to himself. Then he wondered where the flareons and vaporeons are again. He didn't see them all day.

"Vaporeons and Flareons of the ranch we called this meeting because you all are probably the most responsible eeveelutions on the ranch, (I'm not saying that they are the most responcible eeveelutions, but in the ranch, eeveelutions evolve depending on their strength, appearance, and attitude. The vaporeons and flareons are the brave, loyal eeveelutions) we need the two of the most responsible and strong vaporeon and flareon to accompany Zeon on his quest" Elder Flareon rasped, Elder Vaporeon sitting next to him. They have gathered all the vaporeon and flareon in the ranch to a dark hollow with only one ray of sunlight, hitting them, of course, to talk about this quest.

Elder Vaporeon coughed then continued for his friend "We knew that Zeon would most likely pick eeveelutions that he is close to so we know that he will most likely pick Luna, Sol, and Penny. Then the jolteons are too arrogant to entrust with this duty. So we need all of you to act rude to Zeon except the two Pokémon we will now pick"

The two looked over the crowd of eager Pokémon then Elder Vaporeon and Elder Flareon whispered in each other's ears… or whatever Elder vaporeon has. Then they nodded to each other

Elder Vaporeon said "For the vaporeons we pick Rater"

A tall, muscular, old vaporeon stood up and walked towards the Elders. He bowed and said "Thank you… elders… if Zeon picks me, I will protect him…" Rater is the father of Dustin and Vernent. Also, his mate, an espeon, is having another egg soon.

Elder Flareon nodded slightly and looked through the crowd of flareons, eying one in particularly. Then he said "For the flareons, I pick Lucan"

A flareon stood up, he was in complete shock. So was the, shiny, flareon next to him. The flareon then walked towards The Elders. He was a young, but experienced battler; he was somewhat strong, which he makes up for his quick thinking.

"You two have to act very proper to Zeon for the week… because if not… the mission will be a failure…"

Zeon slipped through some cracks that lead to blue, sparkling crystals in an underground cave that their master didn't know about. He looked at one of the giant crystals with awe when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked swiftly to the other direction to see a vaporeon sulking in the corner of the room, back turned towards the crystals but tail moving side to side. "Hello?" Zeon said "who's there?" The vaporeon turned her head to Zeon and then turned it away, mumbling something. Zeon went closer to her and asked "do you know were the other vaporeon and flareon gone to? Why are you down here alone?" The vaporeon just swished her tail in reply. "…"

She then mumbled "They said I was to spoiled to know what they're doing and left me here…" She then looked at Zeon "Happy now?"

Zeon tilted his head slightly, not knowing what she was talking about "But where did they go?"

"… even Lucan went with them… that jerk…" she added, not hearing what Zeon said

"But where did they go?" he repeated

"I don't know!" she screamed "I hate this ranch… I wanna go back to the wild…"

Zeon blinked twice and started to walk away but he then turned his head towards her "Oh… and Aqua… I don't think that Lucan's a jerk…" he smiled "He's really nice!"

Aqua looked at him; wide eyed but blushing she shook her head and in no time was back to her sulking.

Zeon went out of the cavern to see that the vaporeon and flareon were back, but they were in groups. Zeon was curious so he went to a group. But when they saw him they spat at him and went away. But now, Zeon was more curious. He went to another group but they did the same thing. Then he spotted Lucan and Gold, the shiny flareon, talking with two vaporeon. He ran to them, and Gold and the 2 vaporeon started giving him dirty looks.

"Looks like the misfit is here" snorted Gold the 2 vaporeon giggled

"Gold? What are you talking about?" Zeon asked, taking a step backwards. The golden flareon was one of his friends so Zeon was confused why he was calling him names.

"Humph, you didn't know? They say, the only reason the elders picked you to lead the stupid quest is because of they hate your damn screaming in the night"

Zeon looked at the older and stronger flareon blankly for a second then said "but I got sent to the woods… can Pokémon still here my screaming?"

Gold hesitated but then a vaporeon said "Oh yeah, I have to cover my ears to not hear them"

The other vaporeon added "Yeah, yeah! And with our tails sometimes too…!"

Zeon looked at Lucan, who just gave him a "sorry for how they were acting" look then Gold said "hey, let's leave the misfit here alone" and the four left but Lucan shot a glance over to Zeon to show that he was sorry.

Zeon stood there. Was he really a _misfit _did his whimpering and screaming really cause the elders to send him on this journey?

A drop of rain hit his nose, suddenly and he noticed now a lot of flareons have gone. He stood there until the rain started and this rain was heavy. He saw Aqua getting out of the place with crystals and he started to follow her. Little did he know that wasn't Aqua. He followed the figure; a thick fog started to envelope the floor, Zeon still followed the figure when… he fell under water.

The last thing he saw was Suicune saying "ZEON, I LEND YOU MY POWER"

"Zeon? Zeon? Are you awake?"

Zeon wearily woke up, coughing water, and the first thing he sees is Vernent, saying "Fuck! I thought the little thing was dead!"

He narrowed his eyed and laid back down.

"Vernent! That's no way how to treat Zeon! He almost drowned! Said an espeon, slightly blushing, but the leafeon could not see it in the fog.

"Well I'm glad Zeon didn't drown" said another voice, this made Zeon open his eyes immediately. It was Jezebel, Zeon blushed, even though he couldn't see her face; he knew her voice from anywhere. He then coughed out more water. "Sol? When did you learn to use Psychic?"

"A day ago"

"And it's already that powerful! Wow!"

Vernent slumped down and thought of something. He smiled an evil smile and slipped away from the 2 girls and the half drowned eevee.

" I think we should bring Zeon to Penny…" Jezebel said " I think she knows a lot about healing Pokémon that almost drowns"

"Hey? Where's Vernent?"

"He was just here… I… I don't know…"

The two girls left with Zeon. The both of them heavily blushing as they carried the eevee.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zeon was laying down, in a room in the house, narrowing his eyes as adult eeveelution were speaking or rather, yelling at him, all at once, asking him different questions like 'Why did you not hide when the rain started?' 'Why did you go into the pond?' 'Did you know after you nearly _drowned_ the crystals changed colors from blue to yellow?' etc.

It was all boring to the eevee and he wanted to leave, but the only word that Zeon uttered was "Suicune…"

Rater, who was the only adult that didn't say anything sighed "I don't think we should pester Zeon about this… What he was doing in the rain is his own business… the only thing that matters is that he is still with us…" He looked at Zeon and faintly smiled

Most of the other adults agreed and slowly they all left, leaving a Female leafeon, much younger than them, but older than Zeon. She was quite small, for a leafeon but she says it's because she has a twin, in Alma, living with her other, older brother.

"Zeon? Are you okay?" she said licking her right paw

"Well… my head hurts…" he sighed "It feels like… water… the roughest waves… being calmed down and turning smooth…"

"…? Well…I have no idea what that means… But I do know that you need more rest." The leafeon said, softly.

"Penny?" Zeon said

The leafeon turned towards him "What Zeon?

"I… I think I saw Suicune…"

"Suicune?"

"yes… be… before I woke up here… do… do you know anything about him?"

"Well…. I heard a rumor… and a story…"

"Can you tell me?"

"Well… the rumor was that Suicune was once a vaporeon, but he and his brothers, a flareon and jolteon, got trapped in a fire… the fire of bell tower in Jhoto… then a legendary Pokémon recovered them from the ashes, making them Suicune, Entei and, Raikou. I think it is hilly unlikely that you have seen him… but it seems as you were drowning, Aquamarine clams the crystals changed color from blue to yellow…"

"… The crystals changed colors?"

"Yes… and I should tell you the crystals were once rocks, before you were born… then when you were born ... a short time later they turned blue."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know… wait…" Penny looked at a machine, it was slim, with a colorful top screen but the bottom screen was full of strange symbols and words. Her older brother taught her how to read the strange writing humans can read. Zeon was fascinated how she, and Luna always talks about him. Zeon even hopes to meet him one day.

"Zeon… it looks like you learned a new move! Hydro pump!"

"What! How? I can't learn that move yet!"

"… Zeon… before you leave to your trip you have to come and see me"

That made Zeon confused; Penny was coming with him…was she? He looked at her but she was typing odd symbols in the machine. "Hmm… it looks like a vaporeon can only learn that move by T.M. or by leveling up to lvl. 71…" She looked back to Zeon who she knows is just lvl. 5.

"What is it Penny?"

"Oh... nothing..."

Zeon laid down on the soft dried grass, the Pokémon of the ranch gave him one more chance of sleeping at the ranch… well… except the flareons and vaporeons. Luna close to him he slowly fell asleep. When he woke up, he was at Luna's side, not screaming or whimpering. He did it! He slept without whimpering, or screaming! He jumped for joy, being as quiet as he could. But then he noticed, he wasn't in the ranch. He was at the same spot he always sleeps in the woods. He slouched down and cursed.

Zeon decided he was going to spend the whole day with Luna and Sol. One because the Flareon and Vaporeon were acting like big meanies… except Lucan and Rater…then Vernent was spying on him the whole morning and the adults said he has to stay with an older eeveelution at all times. Always. Mostly, all the girls actually did was gossip and talk about boys. Boring. He went behind Luna and laid down. But then Jezebel came. Not boring! His ears pricked to hear what the three girls were talking about.

"I don't think they should pressure an eevee to do this" Luna sighed "he already has his parent's death to deal with…"

"… B… but Zeon can handle it…" Sol said "I don't think… they will ask him if they knew that he would fail…"

"But remember, the elders are mostly boys!" Luna countered "You don't know that boys can be very naïve"

"Like Dustin?" Jezebel teased

"Dustin?" Luna questioned "What does that mean?"

"Penny told me everything; you don't have to hide it"

"About what?"

"About how you and Dustin were like Romeo and Juliet when you were eevees"

"Oh really, and what did she tell you" Luna said, sounding annoyed. Zeon wanted to hear more, so he pricked his ears up and closed his eyes.

"She told me about how he would always give you flowers and how you licked him on the cheek when he does"

"Well… well that was all in the past" she swiftly said. Zeon felt a movement against his fur. He opened his eye a little bit to see her looking to the side, still looking annoyed. "I don't like him anymore…"

"But he still likes you." Jezebel said, still teasing

Zeon was amused; he never knew Luna and Dustin once liked each other. So that's why he always asked him about her. He smiled a little but soon was back to listening to their conversation. And it is not ease dropping if they know you are there! … even though they thought he was sleeping…

"I would have loved it if the Elders chose me to go on the quest. It would be nice to get another chance to live in the wild again…" Jezebel said. Zeon then thought Hey! I can pick Jezebel! And Lucan! They are nice! And they know the maps of all 6 regions! he then tried to think about the 6 of them. Let us see… we are in Hoenn… then theirs Jhoto… Kanto and Sinnoh… Foire and Almia… at least he thought that was all of them…

But then Jezebel said "Hi Vernent!" and Zeon twitched and looked from the corner of his eye to see Vernent, and all of his leafy, self anticipated glory.

Zeon shuddered and The next thing Zeon heard was the leafeon saying "I need to talk with Zeon"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luna looked at Zeon, who pretended he was sleeping, and murmured darkly "He's sleeping"

Vernent narrowed his eyes and went behind Luna to look at Zeon. He then whispered something in his ear that made the eevee sit up, as stiff as a statue. "He's awake now" Vernent smugly said.

Luna was just looking at him, Jezebel cooed "Your so cool Vernent :3" and Sol… well she was no were to be seen.

Luna looked side to side, trying to see her but, she wasn't near, so she said "Okay, take him… I need… to find my sister" She then ran off.

Vernent hissed "Come on little eevee" and Zeon willingly followed. Vernent was 2 years older than him but everyone respected the leafeon… well… everyone except the male eevees around Zeon's age that he bullies. When they got out of the girls sight Vernent pinned the eevee to a tree, near a wall, with his super sharp razor blade. On the neck. "Okay Twerp" the leafeon commanded "You will pick me to go with you on that stupid quest of yours, got it."

Zeon swallowed down, hard "B… but I was going t… to choose Penny. S-she is really strong and smart and nice and-

"Would you shut the FUCK up!" The enraged Leafeon screamed silently, his leaf blade on the top of his head shaped like a very pointy boomerang. Zeon flinched. "Look, I know your taking Jezebel with you" he said in a low, half heartedly voice "and I don't want you to lay a single bloody paw on her. Its either you take me along or, your dead." He narrowed his eyes and Zeon knew from his look that Jezebel wasn't the only reason he wanted to go.

Zeon was now struggling to breathe so he said "O-okay y… you can come!" The leafeon smiled and pulled the sharp leaf away from the eevee, who dropped down onto the floor, coughing. The leafeon started to walk away, quite satisfied but before he could go out of Zeon's sight, the eevee said"Oh… and I'm picking Dustin…to come with me too" the leafeon flinched and looked back at Zeon, who saw a hint of horror in his usually lifeless eyes. But it soon faded and he left. "What was that all about…" he said to himself, when he heard "Zeon!" and he was petrified.

"What are you doing alone?" The Pokémon came closer. Rater! He got more scared.

"S-sorry mister Rater sir Vernent brought m-me here and um"

"Ha Ha! Don't worry Zeon, you remind me of myself as a little eevee like you!" he said "always not wanting to follow the adults' orders and rules!"

Zeon was confused.

"Okay, here's the deal I will not tell anybody this if you stay with Dustin" he then sighed "That boy has been staring up at the sky all day"

Zeon asked "why?"

"He says for _red tauros_ but how can a tauros be red, it's unnatural and how will it come from the sky?"

Zeon smiled a little "no, it's an energy drink, he thinks it might fall out of the sky, I think he likes it… a lot…" (Like Luna…) he added to himself

Rater sighed "Well, at least it's better than him _training_" Zeon tipped his head but Rater just turned around "come on"

The two eeveelutions walked to a clearing behind the main house, were Dustin was looking up, not blinking or moving, just staring into the sky.

"… what is he doing?" Zeon wondered out loud

"Exactly" Rater answered

The vaporeon pushed the eevee with his tail, then disappeared.

"Dustin?" Zeon said "What are you doing?"

The jolteon shock his head "waiting" he stood up and stretched

"For what?" Zeon asked

"Don't know, but I bet it's gonna be AWESOME!"

Zeon went beside the Jolteon, who went back to staring in the sky. He soon laid down and in no time was fast asleep.

When Zeon woke up, he wasn't next to Dustin. He looked around and saw he wasn't at the ranch anymore. He stood up, terrified and that's when he heard the roar. This made him jump. He looked up at the bloody, red sky in terror as he struggled to process all the things he was seeing when he heard a different roar and he saw a massive, blue pokemon, crashing into another, massive pink pokemon. An eevee was screaming and charged right passed Zeon. The eevee looked like an older version of himself! He heard Luna scream " ZEON! STOP!" and looked back to see her and Dustin running side by side. They stopped right in front of him. "ZEON! YOU CAN'T STOP THEM! YOU WILL GET KILLED!" Luna screamed

"THEN I WILL JOIN MY PARENTS!" The older Zeon screamed back he turned to the battle "This... is my destiny..."

Zeon woke up with a start. Dustin looked at him, smiling slightly. "You saw it to?"

Zeon hesitated, but nodded. "Who was those pokemon?" he asked

"Dialga and Palkia... legendary pokemon like the Suicune you saw..."

"... Wait... you know I saw Suicune?" Zeon asked

"Dustin looked at him "Yeah? Why you ask?"

Zeon sulked " Because no one believes me... it is very frustrating"

Dustin smirked "They didn't believe me either" Zeon gave him a confused look, but he just said "follow me."

Dustin lead Zeon out of the clearing. To the crystal place. Zeon looked at the water that use to surround the crystals, now it went into a straight line, completely avoiding the now sparking, yellow crystals.

Dustin smiled then went towards the end of the cave. He pushed a bolder and a secret entrance was revealed.

Zeon stared in awe of the entrance, he had never seen it before. Dustin easaly slipped through it, even though the hole was the perfect size for only an eevee to slip through. Zeon crocked his head slightly, but willingly entered the entrance, the rock rolling covering the entrance. Zeon looked ahead to see the jolteon, in a big cave with drawings on it. Zeon walked faster to see the jolteon eluminate the cave with light. Zeon stopped beside him to see what he was looking at and gasped. Right there were the paw imprints of the 3 legendary pokemon. He tilted his head and looked at Dustin. Who sighed.

"How did this get here? Zeon asked.

"When I was an eevee" Dustin answered

Zeon then remembered what his dad said and asked "Why did you tell your dad that you were waiting for red tarous?"

Dustin looked down and said "He... just … never understands me..."he shock his head and then said "but don't worry about that." He stood up and turned around. "If you want to, you can stay here a bit, I mean, you don't want the grown ups to catch you... don't chu?"

Zeon shock his head, confused on why Dustin was leaving him here but glad that he finally has some time to think.

Dustin nodded his head and left.

Zeon sat there, looking at the middle paw print "Suicune..." he mumbled to himself. But then something caught his eye. He looked to the left and saw a bunch of different cave drawings. But it was one of them that caught his eye. It looked more newer than the others like it has been recently drawn. It was a pictures of two eevees, side by side, pressed against one another, almost like they where shielding each other from something.

Zeon stared at it, wondering why the eevees looked so familiar when someone said "nice, right?" Zeon jumped and looked behind him to see Dustin, looking at the picture.

"Dustin? I thought you went out!" Zeon said

"I did. Then I went to the house, drank red tarous and came back!"

"... Then... what does this picture mean." Zeon asked

Dustin closed his eyes "Two eevees in a storm. One is hurt, the other needs to protect her friend at all costs." Dustin sat down "The situation is critical. If you leave him, he will die. If you find help, he will die... but if you help him..." He looked at Zeon. Its either both of you die or both of you live."

Zeon didn't understand a word the Jolteon was saying. He knew their were two eevees in a storm, but he didn't understand the rest, expectantly because the jolteon was murmuring it. He looked at the picture again then at the paw prints. He couldn't understand the both of them. And mostly, he didn't understand why Dustin is actually acting serious.

Dustin then said "Come on. You need to go back to Luna."

The two eeveelutions walked back to the main field, were the 3 girls where gossiping. They must have found were Sol was hiding. Zeon asked Dustin "Why do girls talk a lot?"

The Jolteon just replied " My dad told me that they are born with a extra part of brain

called the gossip chip... men are not born with it, though. Okay so you can go to Luna now" he said, stopping.

"What about you?" Zeon asked

Dustin looked down and shuck his head "I'm not ready to confront her yet..." And with that, he zoomed off.

Zeon tilted his head and walked to the heavy gossiping girls. Thinking about who the two eevees in the cave painting were. Jezebel was still making fun of Luna, who was now heavily blushing, because it was getting intense. When she smelt Zeon coming, she looked back at him, wanting to change the subject, fast.

"Zeon!" she scolded "Where have you been!"

Zeon's ear twitched "Vernent left me alone so Rater took me to Dustin... so I have been with him for all this ti-" He looked at Luna, who's black face turned a bright pink and Jezebel was giggling. Sol twitched her ear in amusement. Zeon then said, trying to change the subject "Luna... uh do you know two eevees that were once stuck in the snow?"

Luna blushed more and Jezebel burst into laughter. Even Sol started to giggle. Luna turned her head to the side, still blushing."What did I say?" Zeon asked but the girls didn't hear him.

"C-come on Zeon..." Luna grumbled, standing up with an emotionless expression.

"What did I say?" Zeon desperately said but the umbreon had already started to walk into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day Zeon was suppose to pick the 7 eeveelutions. The vaporeon and flareons where still acting like jerks! Zeon tried to find out why but they always shunned him... well all of them except Lucan and Rater. He was suspicious about that but he didn't care, really the thing that interested him was that he could swim better than normal. Maybe he was meant to evolve into a vaporeon... maybe if he did. The others would treat him differently. Maybe... they will teat him as an equal... maybe...

Elder eevee called Zeon's name. The young eevee broke out of his thoughts and looked at the elder. The elder twitched his ear to say that he should come and he stepped on the stage. Zeon looked at all the eeveelutions, in their separate groups. Over 25 thousand of them each starring at him. His throat had a lump in it but he swallowed it but it came back when he looked at the vaporeon and flareons, all giving him 'evil eyes'.

The elder eevee started "Today Zeon the eevee will pick 7 of his piers to join him in bringing back our late master's sister."

All the eeveelutions cheered.

"As you know he will leave shortly after he picks the eeveelutions so they will have to prepare quickly..." he looked at Zeon who seemed to be staring at the crowd in awe. "The eeveelutions picked will have one job to do on the quest. It will be a long journey and you need to stick with your job, because one flaw might put the entire group in danger... Zeon..."

The eevee looked at the elder and nodded "...I...if you don't mind I will pick them out of order..." He looked up. "I have given a lot of thought in who will come with me and I hope the rest of you won't be mad at me for not picking you... When I call your name... please stand and stay next to the stage..." He sighed "For the umbreons, I pick Luna" The umbreons cheered, though most didn't say anything, knowing that he was going to pick her anyways. Luna stood up from her spot and walked to the side of the stage. Zeon regained some more confidence and lifted up his head. "For the espeons, I pick Soleil" Sol was in the front of the espeons. She stood up and quietly walked to her sister, espeons cheering for her.

Zeon's ear twitched and he said "For the jolteons I pick Dustin. Dustin tilted his head and stood up, jolteons cheering for him. He nimbly weaved through the crowd and went beside the stage, avoiding Luna. Zeon was amused, but didn't show it. Then he remembered and said, not trying to sound scared "For the leafeons, I pick... Vernent..."

Everyone was silent. Vernent stood up and the eevees started to cheer, out of fear, and the fact that the leafeon was leaving. Vernent went to the side of the stage, smugly and sat next to Luna, who was eying him.

Zeon shifted his paws as the eevee's cheers started to die down and he stammered "For the glaceons I pick Jezebel". The glaceons cheered for her as she happily trotted to the side of the stage, next to Vernent. Zeon then said "For the vaporeons and flareons... I tried my best to try to narrow it down but" He hesitated "It was... just easy to pick who... uh... for the flareons... I pick Lucan" All the flareons where cheering loud as Lucan stepped out of his spot and went next to the stage.

Zeon had to wait some seconds for the cheering to calm down and said "The last ones are vaporeon... I had a real hard time choosing who would come... but then I used the events that happened during the past few days to support my answer and common sense. For the vaporeons... I would choose Rater-"

The vaporeons started to cheer as Rater stood up but Zeon shouted "WAIT!" The vaporeons stopped cheering and everymon fell silent.

Zeon sighed "I said I would choose Rater... but Sunjewel (his mate) is having an egg soon..." he shook his head "I don't want to separate him from that..." He looked up "For the vaporeons, I choose Aquamarine!"

The crowd of eeveelutions gasped as Aqua stood up, pretty proud of herself "That's what you get for not telling me what you were doing!" She snorted and then strode down to the side of the stage, nose high up in the air.

The crowd of eeveelutions turned to Zeon, stunned but Zeon replied "If your wondering why I picked Aquamarine it was because I had no choose" He tilted his head "For some reason all the vaporeon and flareon were acting mean to me except Lucan, Rater and her..."

Elder eevee narrowed his eyes

"I would have chosen some one else but...all of my chooses..." he trailed off as elder eevee stood up. The elder nodded to Zeon and the little eevee stood to his feet and let the elder take the stage "Eeveelutions that were not picked, go back to your regular duties"

One young eevee laughed "he said duty"

"I will talk to the eeveelutions that Zeon picked."And he left the stage, without Zeon. Who sat there, confused. Soon the crowd died down, leaving only eevees. A shiny eevee went up to Zeon "Zeon!" He said, tackling the unsuspecting eevee. "YOU DID IT! YOU SET US FREE!"

Zeon laughed at his friend "Jazz can you get off of me!"

"But you saved us from that jerk!" Jazz said back

"But he will still come back..." another eevee came out of the crowd of eevees

"But... not for a year or two..."

"But when he does..."

Jazz hesitated.

"Flame stop scaring him!" a female shiny eevee hopped out the crowd.

Flame's ear twitched "I'm not trying to scare him. It's the truth! The only way were safe is if that leafeon has a mate when he comes back!"

"Whats a mate?" the shiny eevee asked. This made Flame sigh.

"Jazz, Flame, Sweetie? If you didn't remember I am the one who's going to deal with him..." Zeon said sitting up

The three eevees looked at him.

"Yeah, your right" Sweetie said

"Were not going to worry about him! It's you!" Jazz added

"Good riddance" Flame finished

Zeon sighed and the crowd of eevees gathered around him, asking him questions.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Elder eevee was pacing around the living room, mumbling something to himself as the other 7 eeveelutions sat in a straight line in front of him. Nobody was talking and it really felt uncomfortable for Luna... mostly because was sitting right next to Dustin... also Jezebel was passing weird looks to her and she was annoyed! Why did the elder want to speak to them anyways, he could have just let them go without saying anything to them. She sighed.

Lucan had to break the lingering science "Elder eevee?"

This made elder eevee snap back to reality. "Oh you 7" his ear twitched "... depending on your strengths and weaknesses I have picked out a task or as you say job, for you to do when you try to find Fawn( the owner's sister). Okay Lucan, your the leader, also, the navigator. Aquamarine you are the assistant navigator... Soleil you are the food gatherer . Dustin you will be in charge of storing food and helping Soleil gather it. Luna you will be the caregiver, as in you must protect Zeon at all costs..." He mumbled something else but she couldn't hear him ...everyone else seemed to hear though.

Luna was about to ask what he said but he went on " Jezebel you are the alternative, as in in the winter you will help anyone that can't go in the snow... also you are the healer and Vernent you get the best job of all... Your the item carrier."

Dustin and Lucan started snickering and Vernent sulked, the elder didn't hear or see them though. I swear, boys can be so immature some times Luna thought.

Elder eevee then suddenly said "You may go but remember if Zeon dies... you all die. This is an important task and is critical "

Luna flinched at the dramaticness of his face but didn't show it. There they stood up and started to leave, Vernent going another direction to get the supplies they need.

* * *

Zeon and his three friends went to the main house. Zeon thought about leaving them and how hard it would be. But... at least he would be with Luna... he looked up to see them already going inside the house "Come on Zeon! Jazz said, also disappearing inside the house. Zeon ran to catch up to his friends but he tripped and feel. He slowly stood up and slightly limped to where his friends where.

"Zeon!" Penny said, stopping in front of him "Come with me I need to give you something."

Zeon looked at his friends Jazz and Sweetie where showing that he should go. Flame was just staring at Penny with the same look he usually gives to Jezebel.

Penny giggled and said "you can bring your little friends too"

Zeon nodded and Penny started to walk away. They started to follow her, Flame still having that goofy look on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon Zeon and his friends where in the same room he found out he had hydro pump in. He has never tried using it but he knew he could. He just had to picture him using it in his mind.

"Zeon!" Penny snapped "Did you hear me!"

Zeon came to. He looked at Penny, startled as she sighed " Zeon... I said that you would need to know when the crystals changes..." she stood up and started to walk to the table. The cool thing is that her brother also taught her how to stand up on her hind legs, like a human. It was fascinating to watch her. He even tried once but it failed miserably... as in he fell into the pond...and was drowning... until he found out that he fell in the shallow part... when an adult told him... yeah...

"Here we go!" Penny said she took out a yellow sphere crystal with a vine threaded through.

"Wow!" Sweetie said "That's so shiny!"

"like you?" Flame said, looking at the shiny eevee for the first time since they saw Penny.

"shut up..." she replied, looking away from him

Penny sighed, Zeon thought what she was thinking about but he shook it off.

"Zeon..." Penny started "you need this to check whats happening to the crystals at the ranch when it changes color, the crystals in the ranch change has color... well that's what I assume with it turning yellow... it might turn another color... see" she put it around his neck and the crystal faintly glowed.

"OH!"Sweetie said "It's like... it's part of you..." she stared at it

Jazz spat "How can it be apart of him when its not attached to him Sweetie"

"Because it started glowing when Penny put it on him, Jazz"Sweetie spat back to her slightly older brother.

Jazz twitched his ear in response and they glared at each other.

"Guys..." Zeon muttered"can you stop fighting..."

Sweetie 'humphed' then looked away, Jazz started to groom his self.

Penny blinked and said "You all can go"

* * *

Zeon and his group were about to leave. A lot of eeveelution's came to see them off and Zeon felt proud with all the respect they are showing him, now even the vaporeon and flareon. He stood up, looking highly on all the adventures with his friends to come. He looked at Luna, who was chatting with a vaporeon with a flower bandana under her frills.

"I'm gonna miss you Luna" She said "If you see Shun, can you tell him I said hi?"  
"How would you know if I'm going to see him or not" Luna questioned, blushing slightly

"You do have to go through Alma to get to Sinnoh, that's were he is living now"

Luna looked away, deep in thought then she turned back to her friend "What if he left?"

"Why would he leave?"

"I don't know..." They both blushed then looked away from each other.

Zeon looked at Dustin, who was talking to another jolteon, with a lightning bandana on. They were looking at Luna & the vaporeon.

"What do you think they're talking about?" The jolteon asked

"Shun" Dustin answered, sighing

"I don't think he will want a mate after what happened to Candy"

"..."

Dustin mumbled something to the jolteon who laughed "yeah right"

Zeon's ear twitched as then thought. Where's Lucan?

* * *

Lucan and Rater were in the clearing, He was suppose to leave now but the elders told him to come.

Rater bowed his head to elder vaporeon "sorry, I failed you" he sighed "Zeon... must have found out I haven't been to any of my son's hatchings..." he looked down " We should have had a plan B...now..."

Elder Vaporeon shuttered "Aquamarine is as spoiled as a mouths old rawst berry."

"I don't think she's that spoiled..." Lucan whispered to no one in-particularity.

"Lucan" Elder flareon said, breaking the other flareon out of his thoughts "go now"

Lucan bowed his head, and bounded away, leaving the elders to talk with Rater.

Zeon and his friends traveled slowly in the woods. Zeon was satisfied that Vernent was carrying a big backpack, filled with stuff, including their pokeballs. Zeon just snickered silently as the leafeon lugged the bag. About 30 minutes later Lucan stopped. Jezebel trotted in front of the flareon "So were we goin big brother?" she asked.

Lucan shock his head "Oh..." He pointed ahead "We are going to Little Root Town, it's just a few miles away from here... then we go past Oldale Town and Petalburg City..."

"Are those even names?" Vernent asked sarcastically

Lucan acted like he didn't hear him.

"I'm tired" Zeon whined

"We have only been walking for an hour." Lucan sighed

"Okay then I'm hungry" Zeon whined, louder

"We eat if we find food" Lucan sighed again

"... Okay then I'm tired again" Zeon whined louder

Lucan gave him an annoyed look.

"You can get on my back Zeon" Luna offered. Zeon smiled and got on her back, his crystal dimming as he slowly drifted to sleep.

When Zeon woke up, he noticed they have stopped to rest. He was no longer on Luna's back and they all where sleeping, either on the ground, or in trees. A fire was burning in the middle of them, most likely Lucan made it. Zeon noticed that it was very late at night, and he was surprised he didn't scream. He smiled a little, but then looked around, he couldn't see Dustin anywhere. He looked up to see if he was on the tree he was sleeping under, nope not there. Zeon then shot up when a burst of lightning hit a group of trees, not far from the group. Zeon started running to the source, thinking was that Dustin?

When he got to the lighting source, the only thing he saw was Dustin sleeping, a can of red tauros besides him. Zeon was confused, why was he sleeping far away from the group. He stepped closer to the jolteon when a apple fell of the tree in front of him. Still in the air a bolt of lightning shot it and the apple crashed down. Zeon flinched and looked as the apple crashed with another apple, both of them were burnt.

Dustin sat up and shock his head, then turned to Zeon, who was frozen in place. "Zeon?Why are you awake?"

"..."

Dustin shrugged "I guess you did fall asleep early... want an apple?"

Zeon nodded, slowly, as Dustin rolled one burnt apple to him.

The little eevee looked at the apple, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. He took a bite out of the apple. It had a kind of, tangy taste, he liked it and ate it until it was all gone.

Dustin chuckled "Do you want more?"

Zeon nodded and Dustin gave him one more. In between bites Zeon said "Dustin...why did you... come out here...?" Zeon looked up to him

Dustin's ear twitched "Almost nobody is talking, its kind of weird..." he took a bite out of the apple in front of him.

"The girls are talking..." Dustin gave him a ' what did I say before' look "oh..." Zeon added, remembering what Dustin said before.

Dustin nodded "see" he stood up "Lets go back, it'll be morning soon.

The eevee nodded and followed the jolteon.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zeon and his friends were traveling for a few days now and it was not getting any better. Vernent was getting on Lucan's last nerves, Vernent was hitting on Jezebel, Vernent was annoying him... If you can see, Vernent was causing all of the problems here.

Lucan stopped at a tree. "Why are we stopping now" Vernent said

"We are at Little Root Town." Lucan answered

Zeon's ears pricked and he went besides Lucan then stared at the 'mini humans' playing with a ball a growlithle with them. He wanted to play too but he knew he wasn't aloud to leave the group. His ears drooped and he cursed silently.

Lucan turned around then said " After we past here, it will be easier to go to Petalburg City, it will only take 3 days..."

The group nodded... well except Vernent. Zeon was happy that traveling was going fast. At this rate, they'll be at Sinnoh by August!

"It's getting late..." Lucan then added "We should stay here for a while" the group nodded again and scattered to find places to rest.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Look at that" a unknown figure stated "The whole eeveelution set!"

"And that eevee has a rare Jewel with him" a second figure added

"If we capture them, we would be rich!"

"It seems like there are four male... and four female... we can breed them! If we succeed in capturing them... "

The first figure nodded "Just imagine..." They both step out of the shadows " Team Magma and Team Aqua working together!"

* * *

Zeon yawned, he was about to go to sleep. His jewel glue a faint yellow, the same shade of Luna's rings. He's so cute when he's sleepy Luna thought as the jewels light dimmed. She liked it when it was just the two of them, together she pressed up against him. She didn't really like sleeping at night, because she was an umbreon, but with Zeon besides her, she falls asleep more easily. She put her head on her paws and was about to fall asleep when she heard yelling. She quickly but carefully jumped to her feet and dashed quietly to where the source was coming from.

"I don't care!" She heard someone yell. It was soft enough so nobody could wake up but she knew that it was Aqua.

"You can't stray from the group. That's all I'm saying" Luna then heard Lucan say. His voice was much more calmer than Aqua's. She found where they where and hid behind a bush.

"Humph! I much more better on my own" Aqua said, quite snobbish

"Last time I checked you where about to die when you get your paws dirty" Lucan replied

"Bah!" She swiftly turned around, blushing. "That was ages ago...I'm much better off alone...now..."

"no your not" Lucan sighed "Then again if you go, you do have to hunt for yourself."

"..."

His ear twitched in amusement "Okay then, I support you leaving the group. Now you can leave at any time." he turned around and started to trot away

"...wait... Lucan... I don't wanna hunt for myself..." She ran to him and sobbed "Don't leave me here alone!"

He sighed "I know... come on..." and the two left

"... hm... I wonder what that was all about..." Luna said, to no one in particularly

"Aqua got dust in her eyes so she wanted to leave." Luna looked up to see Sol up in a tree.

"Sol?" Luna asked "Why are you still awake?"

"It's hard to fall asleep when Aqua is screaming..." the espeon sighed. She then jumped gracefully of the tree

The real truth is, Luna hasn't been hearing her sister for a while. She has been so quiet laity. She wanted to talk to her about something.

"So how are things going with Dustin?" Sol giggled

Luna smugly smiled "For your information, he hasn't been talking to me"

"Really?" Sol sounded surprised "He has been talking to me..."

Luna tilted her head, but then said "Well that is most likely because he is helping you catch food..."

"No... actually he also has been talking to Jezebel, Zeon, Lucan, and Vernent too..."

"What about Aqua?"

"He's scared of Aqua."

"...Maybe... he doesn't have a crush on me anymore?"

"Nope he still blushes if I say your name"

"...? I don't get it."

"me to, its confusing I thought that's our job to be confusing."

Luna nodded but then remembered, Zeon!

"Sorry Sol, I have to go..." Luna said and she dashed off. All that talk about Dustin made Luna forget what she wanted to tell her. She stopped when she saw Zeon fidgeting,poor eevee. She curled next to him and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Zeon woke up, Luna was still sleeping. He figured that she stayed up late. He carefully stood up and trotted to the place they all desided to meet at. When he got there, Aqua was sulking besides a tree and Lucan was looking at a big, humongous piece of paper. Jezebel was with Vernent, as always,and Sol & Dustin was sleeping on a tree... or Sol was just in a trance of some sort He went to Aqua, who seemed like she wasn't doing anything "Hey Aqua, do you wanna play?" he asked

She turned to him "Of course not! Why would I want to purposely get dirty?!"

Zeon decided that she didn't want to play. He almost went to Vernent and Jezebel but turned around as soon as he thought of the leafeon. He didn't know how to climb a tree so Dustin and Sol where out and Lucan looked like he was to focused on that piece of paper to play. He now felt like Aqua. He went to a tree and started sulking. Sulking was boring, how can Aqua do it? Zeon felt bored. He then heard rustling. Quickly he looked to the source to see the growlithle he saw the other day. She blushed then ran back.

"Wait!" Zeon said he knew know one would miss him for some minutes... he ran after her. Zeon was very fast for an eevee maybe he should evolve into a jolteon... he quickly shock off that thought and kept on running after her. He dodged trees and jumped over logs but he finally saw her collapse in front of a tree.

"Are you okay?" Zeon frantically asked

The growlithle coughed

Zeon looked left and right, looking for anymon but nomon was there. "Uh... don't worry! Um... I will bring water for you!"

Zeon left and in a flash and soon came back with a leaf full of water, literally! He put the leaf in front of her and she started lapping it down. When she was done, she sat up, looking at th ground.

"Hey? Why did you run before?" Zeon asked

The growlithle flinched "S-sorry... I-I was spying on your eeveelution friend..." She turned her head to the side quickly.

"Who?"

"Uh..." she blushed and stammered "The... leafeon..."

"What! Vernent!?"

"Why do you say that?" She asked

"Well..." He remembered how badly he treated younger pokemon that hadn't evolved. "He... uh... is has a girl friend already!"

"Really?" Her ears drooped "Oh... Is it the glaceon...?"

Zeon didn't know what to say so he said "yeah!... uh... They had been going out for some time now... and..." He saw her begin to cry "Uh... d-don't cry ..." He had to think of something fast "I'm sorry..." he solemnly said "...I lied... Vernent doesn't have a girl friend... It's just that... he doesn't like younger pokemon... UN-evolved younger pokemon..."

She looked down "Oh..." she seemed to have a certain glint in her eyes that made Zeon feel uncomfortable. "Do you wanna play?" she then suddenly said, forgetting all about Vernent looking at him joyfully.

That was the word Zeon wanted to hear all day, play, he stood up and his fluffy tail started wagging "You don't know how long I wanted to hear that!" he half skipped, half jumped around and smiled "Come on!"

The growlithe then said "By the way my name is Firecrystal"

Zeon said "My name's Zeon!" and skipped through the trees

"I already know..." Firecrystal whispered


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aqua was stunned. He did know she was in heat! So... why didn't he show it... Lucan stood up. "Okay, I'll look around while you finish your … Man...Ick...Cure... and we leave when your finished." With that, he turned and left.

Aqua just laid there and she didn't say anything. All these years that she, Lucan and Jezebel were traveling... the few times she was in heat, he didn't show any interest... or he didn't care...Now, she didn't care about her facial or manicure any more. She dug her claws into the bed and started to silently sob. She then realized, she loved him. She loved him more than anything in the world. She wanted to be with him, forever...

She kept on sobbing for sometime time, Her claws still digging in the bed. Didn't he want to mate with her? Didn't he want to be with her... Didn't he love her...

"What is this? Again?" Aqua looked at the door. Pier was standing in front of it. "Mademoiselle, why do you weep, Is it because of your friend?

Aqua didn't want to say anything about her feelings to a Pokemon she meet 3 hours ago. "N-no... um... I... just want a massage... my back is killing me..."

"Wei Mademoiselle Aquamarine, I'll get my best massage therapist, for you."

Aqua nodded and laid back down.

* * *

Luna was walking with Dustin and the cottonee. He said that as soon as she was dry, they had to bring her to higher ground. The cottonee sneezed "Nee-Nee cowld" She sniffed. Luna had to admit, the puff ball is cute. And it was nice that Dustin was talking to her again... even though it was only about getting the cottonee to safety... She looked at him. It looked like he was sniffing around for something but he soon stopped, frustrated. "Nee-Nee hunge!" The cottonee whined.

"Don't worry." Luna smiled "There is a Pecha berry bush near here. You can eat those"

"Yay!" The cottone exclaimed "Nee-Nee love Pecha!" She hugged Luna with her leaves. "Umbre so fluffy" she mewed. Luna giggled.

Dustin stopped. Luna was confused, they were still in the vast forest near Oldale town. Why did he stop. She was just about to ask him why when he shock his head and kept on walking.

"PECHA!" Nee-Nee screamed and she jumped off Luna's back, floating towards the berries.

"WAIT! NEE-NEE!" Dustin looked at the floating Pokemon and zoomed to her derection, the little Pokemon passed the berries and started to whine, but Dustin caught her in the nick of time, crashing into another bush

"Oowww Jolte spiky" She whined

"Dustin?" Luna said she went near the bush to see that Dustin has fainted."How could he faint! He just landed in a bush!" She then sighed

"SPIKY!" Nee-Nee whined Luna picked her up, knowing that a jolteon's fur can go from soft, to spinney in seconds.

"What am I suppose to do now..." She sighed "I don't have any revives..."

"We stay?"

"Yes... we have to stay here until he wakes up..." Luna mummered she dragged him out of the bush, on to the path they were taking

"I sorry" Nee-Nee said "me fault..."

"No... It wasn't your fault... It was me... for telling you about the Pecha berry bush..."

"Umbre..."

Luna looked at the baby Pokemon "Yes?"

"You nice friend!"

* * *

Zeon watched as Vernent, Jezebel, and Sol looked for Luna and Dustin. DAMN! He missed all the action! Why did he have to fall asleep. When he woke up, a fire was lit and there where wet spaces in some places. He woke up Sol and she froze. Zeon didn't get it at all but he did know that Dustin left his Red tauros behind, that's bad.

"Dustin! Luna! Aqua! Lucan!" Jezebel yelled "Hello! Are you here!"

"Fall asleep and Dustin & Luna run off together... great" Vernent grumbled "Who knows what they could be doing..." He licked his paw

"But... Why would they leave? Usually, Dustin doesn't talk to Luna" Sol said

"Apparently he does or they would have stayed in the cave"

"Maybe they went looking for Aqua and Lucan" Jezebel suggested

"No..." Sol answered "Luna and Dustin's tracks are heading further into the forest..."

Sol, Vernent and Jezebel looked at each other.

"Is Luna in heat too?" Jezebel asked.

Zeon didn't get what this had to do with _heat_. He really had to find out what it was.

"No... well... I don't think so..." Sol said

"What's heat?" Zeon asked

"Shut up Twerp" Vernent spat. Zeon shrieked down and didn't say another word.

"Zeon... we will tell you when your older" Sol said

Zeon was mad. Jezebel was the same age as him and she got told everything. He silently cursed.

"Come on guys..." Sol sighed "It's getting late... we'll look for them in the morning..."

With tails down, the 4 eeveelutions went back to the cave. Zeon looked at Vernent and it seemed like he was happy. The eevee's ear twitched in question.

* * *

Aqua sighed as the female machamp gave her a back massage. She really did like it, her back was killing her with all of this traveling. But she really wanted to mate... With Lucan in particularly.

"I'm okay..." Aqua said. "You can stop"

The machamp took her hands off of Aqua's back and left. For the first time she looked out the window. It was night! She stayed here for that long! She stood up and ran out the room.

"LUCAN!" She yelled "WHERE ARE YOU!" Aqua dashed away from the room and went up the stairs, to the den. She looked around but he was no were to be seen "PEIR!" She cried. The Delcatty strolled out, quite full of himself.

"Yes mademoiselle" He said

"Where is Lucan!" Aqua screamed

"Your eeveelution friend?" he asked

"Yes!" Aqua hissed. The only thing she wanted was to know were he was.

"Monsieur Lucan got er... how you say... tire-d... so I took him into a chambre"

"... I want to see him..."

Peir hesitated. Then swiftly turned around "Come."

Aqua narrowed her eyes and followed him. He would occasionally look at her but they have not said a single word.

They went past the stairs to a hallway, filled with pictures of different humans. Aqua looked at a door that was not on the ground. Like, only Pokemon that can jump high could get through it. Soon Pier stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"Lucan!" Aqua smiled. She was happy that he was safe.

"I amuse... you want time alone?" Pier murmured

Aqua nodded and he closed the door.

"Lucan?" She mewed. He was sleeping on a gigantic bed. Aqua thought how handsome he looked. She climbed on to the bed and laid down next to him. Pressing her body next to his. Feeling his heat flowing from his body. She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When Dustin woke up. The first thing he noticed that it was the middle of the night. Then he felt something besides him. Something warm...He looked in the direction and saw Luna. Blushing, his fur lied flat.

"huh?" Luna looked at Dustin "Oh... you woke up"

"H-how long have I been sleeping?"

"8 hours..."

"8 HOURS!" Dustin shot up. Fur bristling. How could he have slept for that long!

"What is it?"

"Er... Sorry" He nervously laughed "I'm kind of on edge because I haven't had any Red tauros in a while..."

Luna rolled her eyes "whatever" and licked the sleeping cottonee besides her.

Dustin looked to the bushes, away from Luna. How was he going to sneak out like he usually did... he sighed and laid back down.

Nee-Nee sneezed. Luna responded quickly, making her tail cover the Pokemon.

"You would make a good mother someday" Dustin mumbled

"Huh?"

Luna blushed. Dustin then realized that he had said that aloud "Uh.! No! I uh... Didn't mean it in that way! I just uh..." He swiftly turned his head away from her.

Luna sighed and said "Well... I do take care of Zeon so it's like I'm practicing for the real thing." She smiled a little and Dustin looked at her from the corner of his eye. Oh my god she is beautiful... he thought especially on the night of the full moon. Her fur was just glowing in the moonlight and her eyes... every time he looks into those crimson red eyes, He gets lost in them.

"Dustin?"

He turned back to her.

"Can you..." she looked down then back up to him "Can you lay down besides me again... it's... kind of cold..."

Dustin then relied that a cold breeze was ruffling their fur. With a short look behind them he laid down besides her. Luna closed her eyes and fell back asleep. But Dustin couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about one thing. Red Tauros. He wanted some so badly, that he was literally twitching with anticipation. Mabe if he snuck of and came back... NO! He can't do that to Luna. Vernent, maybe. But Luna... he just couldn't do it...

He silently cursed and laid there.

* * *

When Zeon woke up. Luna, Lucan, Aqua, and Dustin where still gone. It baffled him. Were did they go? They went opposite directions so maybe they met up somewhere? All this thinking made the little eevee frustrated. Sol and now Jezebel where fretting because their siblings were missing but Vernent seemed happy. His leaf was the shape of a dull hook and all of his cuts where healed. When the leafeon saw that Zeon was awake, he smiled and happily beamed "Morning Zeon"

Zeon flinched, even his tone was different. What was going on? "G... good morning... Vernent..." He knew the leafeon was planing something, but what?

"I think we should start looking for them again." Sol quietly stated

"Why?" Vernent countered "I think we should wait for them here. I mean, they are older than us."

"... but what about if something bad happened to them!" Jezebel said, almost in tears

"All the more reason not to go." The leafeon replied smugly "Look. I don't think any-mon or human will touch Aquamarine or Luna with Dustin and Lucan around. And it's better we stay in here because if something bad happened to them, and we go, then the same thing might happen to us.

Zeon was now startled Vernent has never used that much logic and/or reason, ever. He really must not wanna go.

Vernent sat down, and licked his left paw "Sol, you know future sight, right? So look into the future and see if they'll come back"

Sol carefully nodded her head and she suddenly was in this trance. It was a few minutes until she came out of it, shaking her head. "..."

"Well?"

"Y-yes... they come back... but Aqua-"

She didn't get to finish what she wanted to say because Vernent cut her off "See! They come back!" He said in his usual tone " The more reason we shouldn't look for them!"

"Your right Vernent..." Jezebel said. She slowly came near him and cutely said "Hold me?" She laid down on his chest. Lucky. Zeon was to short for her to do that. He really envied the leafeon. This brought him on to another topic. Why was Sol staring at them with narrow eyes? She usually turns away from them. What more did she see?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aqua had the best sleep in ages, though when she woke up, Lucan was still sleeping. He must have gotten really tired. She nosed him but he didn't wake up. She then said his name in his ear softly. No response. She yelled in his ears. Not even a twitch. This made her mad. She stormed off the bed. She really wanted to leave for some reason like, some mon is telling her to and she only could leave with Lucan. Time for her secret weapon. Water gun! She shot it at the sleeping flareon. Who screamed!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled

"OH SO NOW YOU WAKE UP!" Aqua spat back

"I finally my fur dried" Lucan sobbed

"Oh stop being a baby" Aqua snapped "We are leaving!"

"Can I go into the steam room first..." Lucan mumbled as he ungracefully jumped off the bed.

"NO!" Aqua stubbornly snapped "We're leaving NOW!"

Lucan yawned as the girl started to pace around the room.

"Mademoiselle Aquamarine? Monsieur Lucan?" Pier asked, walking into the room "Is everything all right?"

"NO!" Aqua snapped "WE ARE LEAVING!"

Pier tilted his head "But why mademoiselle? Are you comfortable here?"

Aqua flinched. She did loved it here but she felt some sort of dread... like... something is going to happen if she stayed...

"Ah. Pier. Sorry about Aqua... She is very stubborn sometimes"

Aqua shot an angry glare at the flareon, who was now grooming his self. "I am NOT STUBBORN!" She snapped "NOW! LETS GO LUCAN! I am hungry..." She then murmured

"If your hungery, I'll have my finest chefs cook poffins and poke blocks for you." Pier then said

"NIE!" Aqua then yelled and paused. Both Lucan and Pier looked at her weird. But then Pier suddenly smiled. "I... I mean no... we can pick some apples or something..."

" I have several apple trees. If you want to pick them." Pier said DAMN! That accsent was hot! Aqua then remembered that she was in and tensed.

"N-no! I wanna leave!" She then ran out the room. Lucan said something to Pier but Aqua didn't listen. She ran to the door and sat there, eyes closed.

"Well, looks like Aqua made up her mind" Lucan sighed.

"Open the door!" She commanded

"Okay" Lucan mumbled and he pushed the door open.

Aqua strode out the mansion, mad for no reason. "LUCAN!"

"Coming, coming. Don't blow another tantrum."

"I DON'T HAVE TANTRUMS!" She yelled. The wind blew harder and she stomped off, Lucan closely following her.

* * *

Luna carefully skipped through the grass, with Nee-Nee on her back. Dustin said they where going to a cliff. Why? She wondered are we going to push her off it or would he do that? Nee-Nee was just a baby!

"Yay!" Nee-Nee happily said "Umbre and Jolte me friends!"

Dustin was expertly weaving through the trees. Had he come here before? It almost seemed like he was a native. Luna had lots of trouble catching up to him.

"Dustin, could you slow down..." Luna pleaded

"If I slow down, how are we going to get to the cliff by noon?"

"Noon? Why noon?"

"So she can get to Unova"

"What does that mean?"

Suddenly Dustin stopped. Luna had time to catch up but stopped a yard away from him. His fur was bristling, millions of sharp needles were sticking out of his skin and he was growling lowly. On the other side of him was a male vaporeon,about Zeons age, in a fighting stance. It had a bandana with a strange symbol on it and was covered with scars.

"Jolte scary" Nee-Nee wailed

"Ok so you have a bitch with you" The vaporeon sneered

"SHE'S NO BITCH!" Dustin replied, rather harshly. How could he get in a fight so quickly?

"Humph! Then I'll capture you, the female and the puff ball on her back"

Nee-Nee squealed.

"Don't you lay a PAW ON THEM!" he yelled, running towards vaporeon jumped out of the way. Making Dustin turn around.

"At this rate, you can't even save the rest of you guys" the vaporeon laughed. How did he know about the group?

Dustin was now shaking vigorously He used pin missile which would have hit the vaporeon, but the slik pokemon ducked and used hydro pump. Dustin dodged it easily and tackled him. The vaporeon then used aura beam. Witch hit Dustin, and was very pretty.

The Jolteon was on the ground and he spat "You are a much more better opponent than leafeons"

What did that mean? Luna thought.

Dustin was suddenly up on his feet and the vaporeon used tackle. But in lightning speed, Dustin ducked and bit the unsuspecting Pokemon on his hind leg with his sharp teeth. The vaporeon screamed. Then Dustin's teeth started to spark and the vaporeon was shocked with a surge of electricity, going through his body. He screamed louder and Dustin let go a few minutes later, smiling as the vaporeon collapsed. Blood heavaly flowing down his leg and paralyzed

"Stupid ass pokemon" Dustin mumbled. Wiping his blood filled mouth with one paw.

Luna has never seen this side of Dustin before. Nee-Nee was scared but Luna was actually really curious. She wanted to play around with this side. At least a little

"Damn!, We lost time!" Dustin groaned. He looked at Luna then at Nee-Nee, both shocked. He sighed and mumbled "Follow me. Quickly" And he dashed off.

"WAIT! DUSTIN!" Luna ran after him, Nee-Nee holding on to her tight. How could he not feel tired? He just fought a Pokemon! As she tried to avoid the massive trees that were in her path, she tried to shake the feeling of dread of of her fur as he suddenly disappeared. "Dustin? DUSTIN!" She panicked Where did he go? She thought. Of coarse. How could she ever keep up with him. She started to slow down, noticing that the trees were starting to thin out. But then she saw the cliff! And Dustin! Luna was running towards him, happily and he turned around, where did the blood and anger in his eyes go?

Dustin smugly smiled "You missed me, didn't you?"

Luna stopped, looking at him with a 'what did you just say' kind of look then realized, she kind of did. Embarrassed, she tried to change the subject. "NO! I was just... trying to find you so we can... get Nee-Nee home!"

Dustin turned his head back to the cliff "sure, sure,if that's what you say"

(Whats with the change of attitude?) Luna thought. Nee-Nee floated of of her back and sat next to Dustin. Why was a part of her light purple? Wait... Luna bounded towards the puff ball and started licking her, knowing exactly what it was. She hoped Dustin hasn't noticed yet. Good thing he was staring blankly towards the sky. And suddenly, the wind changed.

Dustin nodded and looked at Nee-Nee "Nee-Nee listen closely"

"Nee-Nee will!" The cottonee happily replied

He nodded "Okay when I say so, follow the rainbow. It will guide you home"

"What rainbow?" Luna asked

Dustin didn't reply, back to his normal self. Luna slumped down as Dustin looked up again. A big shadow then fell over them. Luna looked up to see a silhouette of a bird, with long tail feathers and beautiful wings. Ho-oh. Her jaw practically dropped. Why would it be in Hoenn? And Dustin wasn't surprised at all! Why?

He landed behind them and Dustin stood up and trotted towards him, then bowed " Thank you Ho-oh for coming..." He muttered

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU YESTERDAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME!"

Luna flinched and Nee-Nee happily floated to the legendary Pokemon. Dustin's face was expressionless.

When Ho-oh saw Nee-Nee, he narrowed his eyes. "OH...I SEE..." he looked back at Dustin, who was now smugly smiling, again, what's up with that Luna thought.

Ho-oh groaned "DON'T THINK I OWE YOU LIKE MEW, ENTEI, SUICUNE, AND RAIKOU!"

"Don't forget Lugia ,Celebi and Virizion" Dustin added. What? Why do they 'owe him'? Luna thought. She was now as confused as a splenda.

Without a goodbye, Ho-oh flew off, leaving a rainbow trail behind him. Dustin went to Nee-Nee and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and floated towards the rainbow. Which swopped her up and carried her away. As she was going she bubbled "Bye Luna! Dustin! I'll never forge...t! U!" Luna felt a stab of pain as Nee-Nee left, but she didn't show it. Dustin wiped his eyes with his paw, most likely trying not to cry. She then realized, This was the first time she was saying their names, and not 'umbre' or 'jolte'. This made her smile a little.

They looked at her, until she was completely out of site and still stayed there for a few minutes until someone said "Hey! What are the two of you doing here!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Luna felt her fur prickle and didn't move, but Dustin had a different idea. He turned around and lied "Well, we were looking for you two but we got tired and stopped here."

Huh? Luna turned around to see Lucan and Aqua. Lucan didn't looked convinced on what Dustin was saying.

He raised a brow. "We went to route 2"

" And we did go to route 2. Actually, we looked all over there. But we couldn't find you so we went over here". Why was he not telling the truth?Luna thought

Aqua then stepped from behind Lucan. Oh no... Luna thought. "Did you two see the bird? We thought a bird came and left here"

Dustin flinched. So Luna had to step in, and join in his lies "We did see a silhouette of a bird... but when we got closer it flew off..." She smiled "It was really pretty and it left a rainbow trail behind when it flew off..." She tilted her head "Do you know what Pokemon does that kind of stuff?"

Aqua looked at Lucan questionably and he slowly shock his head.

For a few moments everything was silent. Most likely, Lucan didn't believe what they were saying. His eyes were narrow and every now and then his tail swished. Aqua was looking up, trying to see if the bird was still there. Dustin was looking at Lucan, curious of what the flareon was thinking.

Then Lucan sighed and stood up, in defeat. "Whatever" He muttered "Lets go back to the cave..." He turned around and started to pad away. Followed by Aqua, Luna and Dustin.

* * *

Luna, Lucan, Dustin, and Aqua returned and they were once more on the road through route 1... though Lucan kept on giving weird glances towards Dustin and Luna. Zeon didn't think it meant anything though... The Pokemon there were very easy to beat and Zeon even gained a few levels!

"Why are all these Pokemon so rude!" Aqua spat " I swear if one of them ruins my manicure I'm gonna kill them"

"How did you get a manicure in the middle of the forest?" Luna asked

"What's a manicure?" Zeon asked

"Why do you always have to ask all these fucking questions!" Vernent snapped, annoyed

"Because I wanna know" Zeon answered, immediately regretting it because Vernt was starring daggers at the eevee. Zeon looked down, not trying to meet the leafeon's eyes.

"Stop picking on him Vernent." Jezebel scolded "It's not his fault he doesn't know"

Vernent didn't answer, instead, he trotted a few paces ahead. Zeon felt a smile creep on to the eevee's face. Maybe, Jezebel liked him after all... no... she liked Vernent... too bad...

It took some time to reach route 2, mainly because of all the Pokemon... why were they so hostile? And because Vernent kept on complaining about his back. He he he. Who ever gave him the job of carrying that bag, thank you.

When they stopped, it was almost night. Zeon could see a lot of colors in the sky. Wait... Zeon looked to the left. Luna was saying something to Dustin, right out of earshot. And he wasn't running away or anything! What where they doing when they went to look for Lucan and Aqua?

Speaking of Aqua... Zeon swore she almost licked him in his private place. What was wrong with her? Did she want something from him? And if she does, what?

Later that night, Zeon noticed that Dustin was sleeping near Luna and him... well, he was on a tree... how do they get up there? Now he was curious.

"Luna..."

Luna was sleeping before so she laid up, tired. "What... Zeon..."

"Why is Dustin sleeping near us, he usually sleeps farther away"

"Dustin?" Luna seemed confused for a second then she remembered "Oh!" She looked at him for a second then looked back at Zeon " I asked him to sleep near us because the pokemon are so hostile in this areaa..." She feel back asleep

Zeon nodded. The Pokemon were very mean here. He went to lvl. 5 to lvl.10 in just one day! And he didn't do most of the fighting... maybe "Huh?" Zeon shot up and looked around. He thought he heard a scream... no... just Aqua... he laid back down and swiftly feel asleep.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aqua screamed, stomping off

"What is it now?Did you get dust in your eyes again" he teased

Dust! DUST! He didn't get the point! It wasn't the DUST! It was EVERYTHING! "Shut up!" She growled " I HATE THIS STUPID REAGON! I HATE THIS STUPID QUEST! AND I HATE YOU!" She spat out that last sentence with such ferocity, it made him flinch.

"Aqua... I..." Lucan looked totally confused

The vaporeon sat down, not facing the utterly confused eeveelution behind her. "You... don't get it... don't you..."

"You never tell me... how can I _'get it' _"

Aqua started laughing

"?"

"I... cant believe it took me that long to figure it out..."

" Figure... what out..."

"Lucan. I like you... Okay?"

Lucan slowly nodded his head. Not seeming to get the message.

"..." She looked at him, with a kind of hurt expression.

"...?"

"But... you don't care..." She whispered that last sentence so quietly, he couldn't here it. She turned her head away from him and started crying. It was the first time she had cried in a while. The last, when Lucan almost left her as eevees.

"Aqua... what ever I did... I'm sorry..."

"It's n-not what you did!" Aqua cried "It's... how you think..."

"... Aqua..."

Aqua started trotting off

"Where are you going!" Lucan called after her

" To Pier's house! He- He actually thinks of me!"

"You will NOT leave!" Lucan growled, starting to run after her

"Your the leader right! And YOU said I can leave when ever I LIKE!

Lucan stopped, starting to regret what he said that night and Aqua replaced trotting with running. Leaving Lucan there. If he will not care, she will not. She is not going to tolerate his not-caringness an longer! At least Pier treated her with the respect she deserves! As she was running she could here the flareon calling her but she didn't care any more. She felt tears come out from her eyes and stopped to wipe them out.

"Aqua." A voice said from behind her. The crying vaporeon turned her head around to see Sol. Her tail twitching impatiently. Why was _she _still awake?

"What are you doing up this late" Aqua spat to her

"I came here to warn you..."

"Why!... My problems don't concern you!"

"It does..."

Aqua swiftly turned around and started to pad away. But she didn't get that far because Sol made a force field go around her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aqua screamed. But it was muffled by the force field.

(-you have to listen-) Sol said telepathy

Aqua grunted and Sol hesitated (-Why are you thinking about having... oh... your in heat...I almost forgot-)

(-Stop reading my mind!-)

(-Lucan? You like him?-) Aqua had a thick blush on her face. (-If you like him, why do you always fight with him-)

(-I don't have anything to say to you! Don't make me get Luna!-)

(-You can't do anything in there-)

(-...What do you want to tell me...-)

(- Look, I'm going to tell you. If you leave, something really bad will happen. If you stay, one of your dreams will come true. Involving Lucan. Both of them WILL have the same outcome. I promise. And this will also effect her future...-)

(- I don't get it... and... you can't stop me from leaveing... Just... find another vaporeon to go on this journey... I quit...-) The force field flickered then vanished. Aqua bowed her head and slowly walked away.

A few minutes passed and Lucan walked up next to Sol, looking defeated. "She left... didn't she..." he murmured

"I'm sorry..." Sol sighed "I tried to warn her... but..."

Lucan was hiding hid heavy blush "It's all right... I just wish I could... be her father..."

"Lucan... I read Aqua's mind... She just realized... she loves you..."

"..."

"Lucan?"

"... After this... I promise to protect her... Always..."

"You know there is still a chance... that you could..."

"... " He turned away to were Aqua left "Aqua... I'm sorry..."

The two then walked away. Sol's tail stroking Lucan's back for comfort.

* * *

Aqua was in front of Pier's mansion. She was just looking at his front door. Sighing she promptly knocked on the door. A few moments passed and the doors opened. And a female manectric opened the door. "Oh? A vaporeon? We had never had an eeveelution lover before."

"What? Uh... no I am Pier's friend..."

"Oh? He-he. Oh I get it a _friend_"The manectric led Aqua inside the big house. Their was this strange noise coming from up stairs.

"What's that sound?" Aqua asked

"Oh? The sound? What sound?"

She seemed dazed and looked fat. What was she eating? That night. She slept in the same room she and Lucan stayed in last time... How was he? Did he miss her? Was he crying his eyes out... did... did he even care... Her eyes burned and she berried them into the pillow to stop her self from crying. "Lucan" she sobbed "I'm sorry... but I just can't do this anymore!" She cried her self to sleep. But strangely, no one came. Like the walls were sound proof...

* * *

Lucan wasn't his usual self the next morning and Aqua was missing... This made Zeon curious. He tried to ask Lucan about it but the flareon just twitched and muttered something inaudible...

"Zeon. Over here" A voice said. Zeon looked left and right but didn't know who said his name. "Under the bush you fur ball."

"Huh?"

Zeon looked under the bush to see a fire orange pelt of fur. Fire-crystal!

"What are you doing here!" Zeon hissed, trying not to alert the others.

"I came to find you." She tilted her head "Was that wrong?"

She gave him a cute-sad look and he stammered "N-no... It's just that...uh..."

"So I should leave?

"No! I didn't mean it like that..." He lowered his voice "It's just that one of our friends went missing and..."

"Was it Vernent! Please say no!" She pleaded

"No...it was Aqua, the vaporeon..."

" Really?... Okay!" She smiled

"Why are you smiling, this is serious!"

"Well... vaporeons do have a type advantage against fire types..."

Zeon sighed " Just tell me why you're here... really"

"... Come with me..." Fire -Crystal swiftly turned around and Zeon swiftly followed.

"So where are you taking me?" Zeon asked as they ran, dodging trees that came there way.

"I wanna show ya somethin, I found it like... 2 days ago. It's so shiny"

"... I do like shiny things..." Zeon muttered, making sure his jewel didn't fly of his neck.

"Zeon!"

The two kids stopped in there tracks and very slowly looked behind them to see Lucan, padding towards them.

" What are you doing" He snapped, narrowing his eyes, Zeon flinched, Lucan usually wasn't this mean.

Fire-crystal spoke "S-sorry mister flareon sir... I just wanted to show Zeon sompthing..." She talked in a babyish voice and Zeon had to put a paw over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"And who might you be" Zeon looked at Lucan's face and saw that he was dead serious. It looked kind of funny. Fire-crystal looked so calm...

" I am Zeon's friend, Fire-crystal" She did a little curtsy "Good to meet cha"

"..." He swiftly turned around " Whatever... But Zeon, after she shows you the thing, come straight home" He then stalked away.

When he was totally out of earshot, the pair bursted into laughter.

"Did you see his face!" Fire-crystal laughed "It looked sooo funny!"

"Did YOU here YOUR voice! It sounded as if you just came out an egg!"

They laughed for a few more minutes then were back running through the trees, Happily.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Aqua woke up, Pier was looking at her, his tail swinging slightly and a big smile was on his face. "Mademoiselle Aquamarine!" He happily said "What are you doing back here?" He looked side to side "And where is monsieur Lucan?"

How long was he there? Oh well... "Lucan's not here...I … ran away"

Pier's eyes went wide then he narrowed them "Your... alone?"

"Yes"

The Delcatty narrowed his eyes then turned around "come with me" and he bounded away.

At first Aqua hesitated, but she then followed him, carefully. OMA! She had this strange tingly sensation on her hindquarters and she started to walk with more pressure on her front paws. Until she saw Pier, sniffing the air. Why was he doing that? It seemed like the aroma was... soothing him...? The vaporeon sniffed herself. Was it her that he was smelling?

He was in front of the door that was not on the ground. Aqua was confused.

"Why are we here?" She asked the Delcatty

"Oh... Um... I want to show you eh something, behind this door." He then called out "Ralph!"

A male Ralts came floating out the door. He had a strange liquid all over him.

"Yes father..." He sniffed the air and did a flip. Aqua flinched. What were they smelling?

"I need you to show Aqua here to her new room" Aqua? He only calls her... wait... were did the accent go? She flinched as she was lifted up and her paws were suddenly in clear hand cuffs.

"Should I do this one? Ralph asked

"No... This one is very deep in heat. She's mine."

Aqua shuttered " Pier! Wha- What are you doing! I trusted you!"

"Oh Aqua, do you really think that I will just let your heat pass? That is so unlike me." Aqua kept on screaming as Ralph used psychic to take her over the door.

* * *

Lucan shivered. He felt as if something bad was happening but he didn't know what. The only thing he could think about was Aqua. He really wanted to be with her. But then again, they need to get moving soon... Another piece of his mind thought about what that girl wanted with Zeon.

(-Lucan-)

"?" It was a voice he never hard before. It came almost as a whisper

(-Keep Jezebel away from Vernent, or she will get killed-).

"What? Killed? How?"

(-He will kill her, keep them apart...-) the voice hissed away.

His ears pricked up. Jezebel never hung out with that nuisance... did she? He heard giggling... and turned his head to see the two happily talking together. He sprang up. "Jezebel!" He called.

The glaceon looked towards him, gave Vernent a swift lick then padded towards him.

"Yes big brother?" She said, putting her tail neatly over her paws

He couldn't tell her what the voice said, she'll be scared out of her paws. " I want you to help Sol and Dustin gather berries, can you do that?"

Her eyes lit up and she shock her head vigorously "Yes! Yes! Yes! I was really bored not doing anything!" She jumped up and skipped to were Dustin and Sol where getting ready to leave.

Vernent stood up and Lucan narrowed his eyes. The leafeon's tail twitched and he walked farther into the trees.

* * *

"Help me!" Aqua wailed in her prison. How could Pier do this to her! So that was why he acted so strangely. He knew she was in heat!... as she thought of it more she wanted to literally claw his little stupid ass face off! So Sol wasn't crazy after all for warning her about danger. It was that little lying cat that was crazy! She should haven't left Lucan. Why did she not see all the signs! She started sobbing and didn't notice when Pier slipped into her cage.

"Aqua?"

"FUCK YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTERED!" She hissed

"Aqua... I'm sorry...It's just that your in heat and..."

"!"

"I just..."

"Get away from me!"

* * *

When Zeon came back, he was tired. Also, his tongue was blue. It was night so he had to hide his jewel with a leaf.

"ZEON! Were have you been!"

He whisked around to see a mad umbreon, eyes blazing angry.

"Zeon! Do you know how long I have been looking for you!"

The eevee flinched. "sorry Luna..."

"... come on... at least your safe...I'm just worried about Lucan... he's acting weird..." Luna started walking to the camp.

Zeon followed her. "What's he doing?"

"Well... he's..." she shock her head "I don't think your old enough for me to tell you"

"That's not fair, no ones telling me anything..." he murmured(well... besides Dustin) he silently added to his self.

"Do you wanna sleep here?" Zeon looked up. There was a tiny pond of water, a small stream was connected to it. It maybe led to the ocean. He flinched. The ocean was were his mother drowned in, and his father slaughtered. Luna saw this and gentility pressed against him. She has seen what happened that day as well and she knew better than him that he was afraid of the ocean.

"You know, to get to Sinnoh, we need to go on a boat, right"

Zeon nodded his head slowly. What does this mean, of course he knew they had to take a boat...

"Across the ocean"

"T-t-t-the OCEAN!" His little brown eyes flooded with horror and he opened his mouth to protest.

"What happened to your tongue!"

Zeon closed his mouth quickly, remembering what him and Fire-crystal was doing before.

"Zeon. What are you not telling me?"

"nothin..." He stood up and trotted to the water edge. Determined to wash it out.

"Zeon, why are you not telling me..."

"Because I'm freezing"

"And why are you freezing."

What was with all these questions? "We ate ice cream... It's cold" Zeon finally admitted.

"We?"

"I-I- mean me... I... ate ice cream..." Zeon knows its not right to not tell Luna about Fire-crystal but when he started to play with Sweetie, Luna was gushing about how they would make good mates, blech! Him and Sweetie! Never! They are just friends!

Luna looked crossed. It never occurred to him that she maybe thinking how he got the ice cream in the first place. Zeon yawned and Luna sighed.

"Sorry Luna... I can't tell you... Its uh... pirate..."(NA:He is trying to say private)

"..."Luna nodded. She looked sad... Zeon didn't like to see her sad so he went towards her and rubbed his muzzle against her midnight black fur. Midnight... his mother's name... he wished she was still alive... as he thought about this, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Aqua woke up with Pier next to her. She was covered in sticky stuff. Her heat was satisfied. She never knew that was how they satisfy it. She moaned and got up, trotting to a pool filled with water. She drank some, then carefully stepped inside it. Pier was a great lover... maybe she didn't need Lucan after all...she could stay, and raise her child here... with her mate... what she gave him was special and she wanted to raise her child with his or her father She didn't feel the same way she did with him than when she was with Lucan but... well... It's complicated...

After cleaning herself she went to the sleeping delcatty and tapped on him. He immediately woke up.

"Morning sweetie" she smiled. The delcatty replied with a yawn. He stretched and flicked his tail towards her. "Well... I know you don't know how you'll do any work... so you will stay here until you give birth, then leave my house"

"What? Pier? Wh-What are you saying?" Aqua stood up, but had a cramp in her stomach and laid back down, stiffly. Pier put a paw on her head and pressed down on it. It hurt her and she started to whimper.

"Well, I know your father" He smiled "And I also know you are the air of your father's fortune." Aqua flinched. Pier felt this through his paw, and unsheathed it. "You better feel ashamed of yourself. Leaving him and your sister! You know, because of you, she had to evolve into a flareon. Right ?"

Aqua shuttered. The only one to evolve in there family was suppose to be the oldest. Blood was now seeping through the wound he was making on her head and tears streamed on her face "P-Pier...Why?"

"Because you already disgraced your family. I am going to make MY SON a better Pokemon than you will ever be!" He sheathed his claws and took his paw off of her head. He then somehow got trough the bars of the prison and walked away.

"... Lucan... don't you see... I gave up everything for you..."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"You stubborn, stupid child! Do as your told! Just for once!" A jolteon snapped stepping with one paw forward.

"Y-Yes daddy..." A young vaporeon bowed her head, a blue jemed necklace bouncing on her neck.

"You, in under any circumstance, WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"Y-Yes daddy..."

"Tell your primplup friend that you are not to be his mate! You are a pure bred eeveelution that has high respect through out the Sinnoh region. Now. You will marry a pure bred, first generation flareon! And your son or daughter will evolve into a jolteon! YOU HERE ME!"

The vaporeon let a low growl. She always envied espeon. She would have evolved into one if her father didn't stay strict to the family traditions.

"What! B-but Aquamarine...why..." The prinplup stammered when he heard.

"I'm so sorry Steam...I have to listen to my father..."

Steam gave Aquamarine a stern look. Then nodded. Before he left, Aquamarine kissed him. "Please forgive me... my father is the only one I can trust now..."the girl muttered. He started to run and she never saw him again.

From then on, Aquamarine's dad taught her how to be a prissy lady. Mostly, he spoiled her, just to make sure she didn't leave. Until one day.

"AHHHHH!" Aquamarine screamed she felt like she couldn't breathe! Dirt was on her paws! She screamed again, louder than the outer one.

"R you okay?"

That was the first time she saw him. His muscles rippled, complementing his red-orange fur. His yellow mane made him look like a god. But he looked like her age. She stared at him with a blank expression and then spat "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME IF I AM OKAY! I have a thick layer of stinky DIRT on my paw!" She held it up to him "Clean it peasant"

"clean it yourself" He calmly said back. Clean it herself?! Does he know who she was! She was about to protest when he muttered "Okay, she must be one of dose rich eevee evolutions..." Who was he talking to? Crazy flareon.

"If this dirt cant get off of me, I'm gonna die! Really!"

"Your a water type, aren't you?Or re ya a crazy morphing ditto dat hates to get wet"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you even have a sense of humor? Dang, it was just a joke." He turned to trot away

"Don't you run away from me! You stupid Pokemon!"

"use bubble on it or somethin, that washes it right off" He smiled and Aquamarine flinched. He then sped away.

"...stupid flareon..." She held up her dirty paw and blew a small bubble. It landed on her paw and it got sparkling clean! "... it's like he's mocking me..." and she strode away.

The next time she saw him, he was eating a dead bird! Ew!

"What are you doing!" she said in horror

"Huntin"He mumbled in a mouth full of starly.

"Your eating another Pokemon!"

"And other Pokemon eat me"

This was the first time she noticed that he was wearing a saddlebag. It was an oval shape and was on the side of his body. "What's that" she said, pointing to the bag

"Starly"

"Not what your eating! What is in your bag"

"Ma sista"

"what?"

"She's in da egg"

"How could she stay in an egg?"

"Don' no. Wen my ma was livin, she says she hatches out a it"

"Are you illiterate or something? I did not understand a word you said"

"ill-liter-at?" He seemed 100% confused but then he suddenly said "My name's Lucan"

Aquamarine looked at him. He seemed naïve. How could he take care of that egg? "My name is Aquamarine"

"Blue?"

"No Aqua Marine"

"Blue-green?"

Aquamarine sighed "You can just call me Aqua"

"Aqua... Aqua!" His face lit up "I like dat name! It Fancy!"

"My new baby sister's name is Amber-crimson... is that fancy?"

"Eh. Not Fancy." His yellow tail swished side to side as he licked his lips, done with his meal.

"..." Aquamarine, for the first time in her life, felt sorry for a Pokemon. It looked like he didn't know anything about the world. You can tell by the way he talked. "If you want to, I can teach you how to talk properly..."

"Wha?"

"Uh... I teach u ow 2 talk good"

"Oh!" His bushy tail wagged harder " Eye didn't ya says so?"

For the next few weeks, Aqua taught him how to speak properly and the different kind of berries. The egg didn't hatch.

"Hey! Aqua! I found a bush full of Oren berries" he said, skipping with his bag bouncing up and down. On the path back to Aqua's mansion.

"You should be proud of yourself" Aqua smiled. She felt good. She felt better when she helped another Pokemon. Maybe that was what she should do. Help. To see a shine in ones eye when their filled with praise. To-

"AQUAMARINE!" The two Pokemon stopped in their tracks and turned back to see Aqua's dad, blazing angry. "Aquamarine what are you doing with this waste of fluff"

"Helping him father."

His eyes blazed in anger.

"It's true sir" Lucan spoke up, bravely. "She has been helping me."

"Tell me son, who was your mother and father?" His tone was harsh. But Lucan didn't flinch, he just stared curiously at the jolteon.

His ear twitched. "My mother was a Jolteon and my father was a glaceon...sir..."

"Bangladesh!"

This made Lucan flinch.

"Come on Aquamarine, we are leaving. You are not to see this rapscallion anymore!"

"But why daddy? I want to help him"

"You have forgotten my teachings, and helped this thing. Now you will come with me!"

"B-but daddy-

"Don't worry sir. I was gonna leave anyways..."

The two stared at the flareon. One with sadness, the outer with hatred. He replied with a lick on his paw. "I am a traveler. So staying in one place for more than a month is unusual for me...If you want to know, I lied about my father being a glaceon. I was born in Kanto, and my father was a vaporeon. Humph. I can see that you only care about eeveelution of your stature, so I'll leave immediately" he smiled at Aqua and then bounded away.

"Bye..." she muttered, loud enough for her father to here. He slapped her. Hard.

"What are you doing with him."

"Helpin-"

"DONT SAY THAT WORD!" He spat "NOW I HAVE TO TEACH YOU, AGAIN! AND WHATS THAT ON YOUR PAWS"

"Oh, dirt"

He gave her a killing look and turned around. "wash that shit off and get back in the house"

Aqua nodded and blew a bubble. It made her paws sparkling clean!

"..."

For the next year, he re-taught her with her eevee sister how to be snobby and proper and this time, he didn't allow them to go out on their own. They were the meanest Pokemon in the forest... Aqua regrets that time...she wonders how her sister is doing...

* * *

She sighed. She was cold and alone in the prison. Her family was in Sinnoh and she was in Hoenn… "Lucan... I love you... I'm sorry"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Lucan, we just can't stay here" Luna muttered "If you don't remember, we have to get to Sinnoh. Aqua will just have to follow our tracks"

"No, Aqua is just stubborn. If we wait, she'll come back...Dustin."

The jolteon twitched his ear.

"Do you think we should stay, or go?"

The jolteon hesitated then said "Well, I did some research and now know that Sinnoh boats from Hoenn only go in the Spring... He pointed to the trees. State port city is doing this thing where they go to one region per season... Um... Sinnoh and Orre is Spring, Alima and fiore are summer, Kanto and Jhoto are fall and Unova is winter..." He turned his head to the wind "Aqua is a water type and we need her to do certain things..." What did that mean? "But if we stay, we have to go through Alima to get to Sinnoh... really this doesn't concern me because Zeon can do most of the things Aqua could do..."

The three eeveelutions looked at Zeon then Lucan turned to Dustin "How could Zeon do what Aqua does? She is a water type and he is a normal type. I know that he dosn't want to evolve into vaporeon" Lucan had a point, he was a normal type ... does Dustin know about hydro pump? "Crazy jolteon, I think all that stuff you drink finally got into your head"

"Say as you wish" His voice then got really squeaky and fast "ItHInkTHaTiCankuhDogReAtstUF f" He zoomed to Zeon, picked him up and as quick as lightning, zoomed off.

"Damn it Dustin! Were are you going!" Luna yelled

"Places!" his voice was still fast and squeaky as he zoomed away.

When Zeon and Dustin were alone, he stopped. Zeon's collar looked like a zoura's, though he didn't know what was a zorua at the time.

"Zeon, use hydro pump on that tree" Dustin said

"You know I have hydro pump?"

"Yeah, and I also know you haven't used it. Now use it on that tree"

Zeon pictured a mighty vaporeon using the move and water filled his mouth he spat it out and started to cough.

"Try again... this time, think about the roughest waves being calmed down by a gentle touch"

"!" now Zeon was suspicious "okay..." He thought about it and the gem on his neck glowed. Then, water shot out of his mouth and on to the tree. It wasn't that big or powerful, but Zeon was excited. It landed straight on the tree. He looked at Dustin, who out of no were, had a can of red tarous. Were does he get them? He was on a stump, and it was levitating besides him with a blue glow. How did he do that? Dustin wan't an espeon.

"Okay" he said "Do it again"

For the whole day, Dustin and Zeon trained. By the end of the day, Zeon was at lvl. 25! But he was filled with small cuts and scratches.

"Wow Dustin, my moves has grown a lot powerful!"

Dustin nodded. "look Petalburg City" He went under a bush

Zeon peered through the bush. "wow..." Their was a big lab, a beach and lots of houses. It was sunset so not that many humans were there but a big human with white hair and beard( prof. Rowan) was talking to 2 not big, but not small humans. The female had a red bandana on while the male had a black and white winter hat on. Dustin was eying the female. Why?

"Come on, lets go..." He muttered, standing up. Did he know this girl?

* * *

Sol stealthy slipped to the side of Pier's giant house. She knew she had to break Aqua out by her self because Luna and Lucan were not paying attention to her and Dustin was no where to be seen. She closed her eyes slightly and turned invisible. She then waited until a pregnant manectric opened the door to slip in. She slowly went up the stairs of the dark, giant house. She heard moaning, and the word "ARCEUS!" a lot, though, it wasn't Aqua's voice.

"Where could she be?" she whispered as she went down the hall way.

Suddenly A Ralts floated down the hall, muttering to himself. "Why does father get to have all the fun. I found the damned Pokemon in the first place and he dares to to take her away from me? I cant wait until I evolve, cuse when I do I'm-" he stopped and looked in Sol's derection "Whose there!" Shit! He's a psychic! Hm...

She turned visible. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Sol's attract. She didn't like using it, but it was the only thing to use in this situation.(If you want to know why Sol knows Cute Charm, she inherited it from her mother, but strangely, Luna doesn't have it.

"Wow... your..." The Ralts stammered

Sole narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him. She did her deep sexy woman voice(She never uses this either) "All you ever wanted handsome" She knew this was the only way she could find out where they were keeping Aqua!

"Uh..." His white face under the cap turned red.

"HM? Oh no. no, no, no, your still a kid. I'm looking for a man"

"What! I AM a man!" He puffed out his chest and feel backwards.

"Child!" The espeon spat "Out of my way!" She blushed lightly and her two til tips twined together "I'm waiting for a real man" She skipped off, picking Aqua's mixed sent.

"NO! I-i-I AM A MAN!" The Ralts called out.

Sol looked at him and sighed "I don't have time for kids" Her jem glew and a dawn stone flew out of no where "Here kid. Once you evolve into a Kirlia, immediately use this, and I promise, you will get your wish"

The Ralts grabbed the stone with one hand and pulled down his cap with another, obviously hiding his embarrassment "Ye-Yes ma'am"

Sole smirked. She has never been called a ma'am before (She was the 4th youngest in the group and eeveelutions on the ranch call them by there names). She waved her tail and disappeared. Leaving the Ralts to wonder if she was really there.

"Help me!" Sol's ear twitched and she ran down the hallway . That was Aqua's voice! She was near! Wait... She stopped and looked up on the wall. A door... that was not connected to the floor. "Lucan! I'm sorry! I should have never left!"

Sol floated up, and once she got through the door, immediately collapsed, having a big headache from the heavy use of psychic. She fell, for what seemed like an eternity before she thudded on the hard dirty ground.

* * *

Aqua's head went up. She thought she herd something or someone falling... oh well... She bowed her head and sighed. Probably another lost sole... (A/N: Lol sole,Sol get it?)

* * *

When Sol woke up, she was still on the floor. Her head was pounding. She needed to learn how to use psychic for long periods of time at a time. She stumbled upwards. A big trench was blocking her from where Aqua was. Hm... many Pokemon have been here before, it seemed... there was a hole that led to the other side... in the wall! Sol was small enough to fit! GREAT! She really hatted the dark. And it looked like there was light coming through a window on the outer side!

"OW!"

Sol hesitated. Was that Aqua? She shook her head and went through the hole. It was small, but she got through in some seconds. When she reached the end, she saw a Delcatty, in a cage with Aqua. He looked furious. Sol moved into the shadows.

"STOP YOUR YELLING YOU BITCH!DAMN IT!" He yelled

"S-s-sorry" She winced. Sol almost cried out when she looked at the state of the vaporeon. She was dusty and her eyes where dull. She looked really dehydrated, even though there was a small pool in the cage. Oh my Arceus! S-she smells different! Not her regular sent or heat... She was PREGNANT! Sol was furious! The bastard raped her! Her claws sunk into the dirt floor and she let out a faint hiss. Now she wished Lucan or Dustin was with her. Lucan was the most powerful Pokemon in there group while Dustin...well... never mind... she wished she had Lucan here. She really hate fighting... so... she'll just have to wait...

"...AND IF I HEARE YOU SAY THAT BLASTED FLAREON"S NAME ONE MORE TIME, Your gonna meet my Shiftry and manectric sons!"

Aqua started silently sobbing, bowing her head. Sol gasped with horror. He was going to endanger both her and their unborn child for what? Her loving another Pokemon? She then silently watched as Delcatty scold her and leave, tail twitching with anger.

After a few moments, Sol went out of her dark hiding place. There were lots of cages, but Aqua was the only one in the basement.

She was still crying when Sol reached her. The espeon made her tail go through the narrow bars and lightly touched her shoulder. Aqua automatically looked up, and the two stared at each other for a while until she muttered. "Why are you here..."

The espeon replied with a curious tip of her head.

"Don't mock me..." Aqua narrowed her eyes "You should have stayed... with the group... I deserve this..."

"No you don't..."

"!" Aqua looked up at her. It seemed like her dull eyes sparkled for one second. But darkened instantly. "No... you don't get it... I am a spoiled brat... I did things to Pokemon that I am not proud of anymore...

"Aqua. You do not deserve this! It is not your fault you do the things you do!" She lowered her voice "It was your fathers. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you will get out of his hands"

"My father deserved every right to do those things! The reason I am in this mess is because I went with Lucan!" She hissed. Sol scowled. She was denying the truth!

"If your father didn't teach you how to be a total priss, You would have been at the flareon and vaporeon gathering! If your father didn't teach you how to be a total priss, you wouldn't have been captured in the first place! If your father didn't teach you how to be a total priss-" She hesitated "You wouldn't have met Lucan..."

Aqua looked at her. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and they glided down her dusty sky blue face smoothly. She then quickly looked down. "I... I know what was going to happened if a stayed..." Her voice was almost a whisper "Me and Lucan would have..."

She looked at the espeon who just nodded her head. Sol couldn't think of anything that would fix her broken heart.

"I should have listened to you" Aqua closed her eyes tightly. Tears fell from her face onto the dusty ground."I didn't know what you were talking about...I was c-confused" Her eyes lit up with horror "You said 'she'! Pier wants a boy! He'll KILL HER!" She started to shack vigorously. "He's gonna kill her!Then me!" Her tail was stiff and she was hunched down. Her face was red and her claws was unsheathed, digging into the dirt. "This is all HIS FAULT!" She looked at her, blazing angry. "I will NOT LET HIM DO THAT TO ME!" She yelled and grabbed the bars of the cage with her paws. Her eyes glew an eerie whitish color and she broke the bars! Aqua knows Strength! How? The vaporeon jumped through the hole she made and yelled "PIER! GET YOUR F****** ASS DOWN HERE!" It seemed like the whole house roared. The vaporeon was pissed. After a few minutes. The Delcatty, most likely named Pier stomped over, looking at her He didn't know that Aqua was out of her cage (Sol made him think that).

"What is it bitch!" He stormed "Do you see I have more Pokemon to look over!"

Aqua jumped on him and bit him hard, on the throat. Sol scrambled to her feet and said "Aqua stop it! Your gonna kill him!"

Aqua released him and spat out some blood that was in her mouth. Pier was laying on the floor. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were half closed. "Bastard" she spat

Sol looked at the Delcatty "We cant leave him here! He'll die!"

"Not my problem!" Aqua started sniffing around. "A hole!" she started pawing at it until it came lose.

"Come on Sol!" She raced inside. Sol hesitated and put a Revive on the floor. She looked around and dashed through the hole after Aqua. Not seeing the Ralts rushing to revive his father.

The two girls raced through the tunnel. Sol was actually surprised that Aqua stayed in front of her. After a long time, they found light. Aqua and Sol were panting hard.

"Do you think they went after us?" Aqua asked

"No... Their most likely taking care of Pier's wound"

"..." Aqua turned her head away from her and started licking her self. She spat out dirt and muttered "does Lucan miss me..."

Sol nodded "He said that he will wait for you..."

"Humph. That's totally like him...I don't want to go back..."

"Really?"

"... y-yes" she hesitated

"Then why do you not want to go back?" Sol asked

"Everybody hates me...besides Lucan... I don't think Zeon wouldn't have picked me if the other vaporeons were acting like bitches..."She stared at her feet "They all... including you...everybody... even Jezebel..."

"Well I don't hate you..."

Aqua looked at her "Your just saying that..."

Sol shock her head gently "No. I really don't. I can see that you can change, if only you have some reason to change..."

"...you know..." Aqua muttered, almost in tears "I always wanted to become an espeon... their so... you know... beautiful..."

Sol blushed and turned her head. Beautiful... The last time she herd that word... Vernent...

"Sol... are you okay?"

"Hm! Oh yes... I think there's a small pond in..." She pointed to the _ "That direction"

"But...The group is... over there. Aqua pointed to the_

"Don't worry... we can walk there, then I can teleport us back."

"Then why do you teleport us there?" Aqua asked

"Because it is really tiring... even if I only teleport myself... and it is a short distance. We can get there in a few minutes... are you okay with that?"

"Yes! I am fine! Stop worrying about me!" She bounded away but stopped and turned to Sol "Sorry..."

Sol nodded her head and went towards Aqua. The two then trotted off.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jezebel looked at Vernent. He was acting weird and she didn't know why! They were practically mates and he won't tell her what was wrong! It The leafeon was laying down, covering his muzzle with a paw. Jezebel bent down to lick him but he waved his leafy tail. Not wanting to be disturbed. What was wrong? Was a needle stuck on him again? She always found him plucking needles of his body. Yellow ones. It was weird. He always had at least one on him.

Jezebel sighed. She sometimes wished she was still an eevee, like Zeon. She evolved very early so she couldn't feel the experience... she stood up and trotted into the trees. When she got a far enough distance away from Vernent, she started to groom herself. The leaves shock and a ratttatat jumped from a branch. A few seconds later. The leaves shock again and suddenly Dustin was hanging from a branch. He was not stuck, just hanging. He also had a stupid look on his face.

"Hey Jezebel, wanna play?"

"Play?" How can he be thinking about playing at a time like this?

"Totally! Did you know? All these Pokemon are weak! It's so easy to scare them!"

"..."

"Oh come on Jezebel, lightin up" He made a (-3-) face. "If Lucan doesn't see us, we won't get in trouble" He jumped down. "Watch" He went in a hunters crouch position and stalked a pidgy that was pecking the ground. When he got close enough, he pounced on it. It was a fight. Fur against feathers. Until Dustin pinned the bird down. He laughed as the pidgy cursed at him then let it go. The pidgy flew off, angry.

"I think you made it mad..." Jezebel said

"Oh well" He sounded so care free "If he comes back, he will get shocked!" Sparks came flying off of his fur. Jezebel giggled. No... what about Vernent? She can't be falling for his brother!

"Oh! A zigzagoon!" He dashed off. She wanted to follow him but... Vernent. She hesitated and sat there until Dustin came back, a few minutes later, with a berry in his mouth. A Nanab berry. Jezebel's favorite. "Hey! The Zigzagoon showed me were these berries are!" He tossed it to her"I better take some back to the group." He smiled at her, then trotted away. This was the first time she noticed something: His muscles. As he walked they practically rippled against his fur. The weren't any thing like Lucan's own. She slumped down. She wasn't suppose to think about him like that... he even likes Luna... so he wont like her like that anyways. She sighed she loved Vernent and no other pokemon will separate them!

* * *

Sol watched sleepily as Aqua dipped into the pool. It was cold and chilled the vaporeon to the bone as she swam in it. It was sunset and Aqua was quite happy. It was the first time she swam in water in a long time. She wished she could stay in it forever. But... Lucan was waiting for her... She couldn't keep him waiting. She dived under water. After a while she came back up. Sol was sleeping. The young espeon used all of her power to save Aqua from that cat! She should have killed him when she had the chance! Wait...Something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw a little blue diamond, glittering... "It cant be..." She muttered. Aqua went along the bank of the pond. The diamond had an cool aura towards it IT WAS! She pawed the ground vigorously to get the diamond out.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

A vaporeon strode trough the forest, chin held high, necklace firmly around her neck. She was finally granted permission to go outside. Though she didn't remember why her father banded her in the first place. The one thing she remembered is her thinking that she could _help _pokemon HA! What a load of tauros crap! She had to punish and make them work to the bone. Who cares about them! She was next in line to be the ALPHA of the forest! Her father introduced her to a handsome shiny flareon the other week. He said he traveled miles to meet her in a dull voice. It was also the first time she saw a shiny anything before! Though they didn't love each other Father said they'll learn. He later also told her that he'll never love her. The vaporeon didn't care she'd wish she can send him to Darkri. They always were fighting and she wanted to get away from him. She hated all the dirt and germs that stuck to her glossy pelt and she would go back home if he was not there. The vaporeon struggled her way through a bush. On the other side was lake Valor. She looked at it with great beauty. It was almost as beautiful as her... Huh? She squinted. A pokemon was looking into the water. She bounded silently towards the lake for a closer look.

* * *

Luna padded through route 2, Looking for Dustin. Not that she cared or anything...it's just that she wanted to know if he was looking for Sol or not (She went missing 2 days ago). He was so secretive... She wondered why. Luna suddenly went behind a rock. Two other umbreons were talking in the open. She knew she should keep on looking for Dustin but... The first one looked like a shiny. She had light black fur. Her rings on her forehead were stars and the rings on her ears and tail were zigzagged. The second umbreon was a male. Luna looked at him the longest. He had golden rings and midnight black fur. What struck her the most were his light blue eyes. Shit! She looked like a stalker... Oh well... She leaned to here what they were saying.

"...I know your not an umbreon but I am assigning you to take care of this. Shane, Shadow, Steve, Storm, and Scott will help you if you cross there path" The shiny said

The blue eyed umbreon bowed his head "I will protect them with my life..." He muttered something else but Luna didn't here it. What were they talking about? Why was Shun involved? (His parents gave him two names). Oh well... it didn't concern her...but... she couldn't remove her eyes from that blue eyed umbreon. He seemed so... familiar...but Luna couldn't figure out if she seen him before. They stopped talking and the shiny umbreon walked away. The blue eyed umbreon looked at her leave then turned to the direction of Luna. "You can come out now"

"!"

He smirked "Both me, and Star knew your there. No need to hide."

Luna flinched. Was he talking to her? She stepped out from behind the rock. He was staring straight at her! Blushing she looked down "I'm sorry..."

"Damn, your cute..."

"Wh-WHAT!" She stepped backwards.

He licked a paw."Jeez why do all girls act like that?"

"Wh-What!" This time she was angry "Excuse Me! If I am spectacle about just meeting a boy that just out of the blue said I'm cute!" He started laughing "What is wrong with you?"

"It's just that your so cute when your mad."

"Dah!" His blue eyes sparkled with a gleam... she saw this gleam somewhere else before... Dustin! "I'm sorry, I have to find an... acquaintance..."

"Just an acquaintance?" He lifted a brow

"Well... a friend... kind of... Uh.. sorry! I'm wasting time!" She was about to leave when she realized. She didn't want to leave his gaze. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. There was that click again but unlike Dustin, the umbreon didn't look away. Wind ruffled there black fur as they just starred into each others eyes. Until the sun finished setting.

"Luna?"

"Hm?" The umbreon drowsily stood up.

Dustin was next to her, looking quite worried "Are you okay? I found you sleeping here. Where's Zeon?"

"Dustin... Wait!" She scrambled up. Where was the umbreon? She looked left and right. The sunlight was almost blinding her. She blinked

"What are you looking for?"

"Urg... where did you go yesterday..."

"Places"

"Why do you always say that?"

He did a clueless look "Don't know"

Luna sighed. It was impossible to get the truth out of him. He was unbreakable. "Okay... lets just go back to the group..." Luna stood up and started to walk away.

Dustin skipped behind her, humming to his self "Oh, and we should stop looking for Aqua and Sol, they'll pop back up"

"Why are all boys so complicated..." She muttered. Dustin replied with a slight change in tune.

* * *

Aqua steadily woke up. She fell asleep clutching the diamond necklace... She lost it when her, Lucan and Jezebel got captured...She slipped it on... It was kind of dusty... She then looked at Sol. She was still sleeping... Aqua sighed. Will that espeon ever wake up? The vaporeon sat up and started to lick herself.

* * *

Zeon woke up feeling Luna's soft fur against him but then he came to reality. It wasn't Luna... She didn't come back yesterday night... It was Fire-crystal... He looked at the sleeping growlithle... He missed Luna... were did she go? … Well at least he wasn't screaming anymore...

"Zeon..." The eevee looked at the growlithle. She licked a paw. "Uh... I think I should go now... my trainer must be worried..."

"K..."

She stood up, waved her tail in goodbye and dashed away. Her face looked redish... maybe she was hot or somethin? Summer was kinda near...even though it was late March... His thoughts of Fire-crystal were soon replaced with Luna. Were was she? He steadily stood up and stretched. Maybe she went to find water... Zeon trotted trough the bushes, went into a bush near the edge of the clearing, and waited for Luna. He was about to drift into sleep when he heard Lucan's voice

"I said you have to stay away from him! You don't know how much danger your in!"

Jezebel ran into the clearing "What you say isn't true! Vernent is one of the most kindest pokemon I have ever met!"

"You have to listen to me please."

"Your just saying that because you don't like him!"

Lucan hesitated "Well, that's true that I don't like him at all... but I don't want you to-"

"Lucan!" Jezebel snapped "I don't care what you say! I love him! And he loves me! And we will raise a family together! And we'll-

Zeon's eyes widened at what Lucan did next. The flareon pounced on his sister with all of his force, he was blazing angry. "You listen to me! He is dangerous!"

Jezebel's gaze was just as furious and she spat "And so! Lucan! The only reason your doing this is because Aqua left you!" Lucan flinched and lifted up his paw, allowing Jezebel to slide out. She glared at him. A sad-heart broken glare " If you really do love me as a sister, why don't you want me to be happy..." She ran off.

Zeon sighed, his stomach in knots. He knew she liked him... but loved? Know he knew he didn't have a chance with the pritty glaceon... he slowly went out of the bushes and laid down next to the flareon.

"Zeon..." Lucan muttered "Do you really think she left for good?..."

"No... she must be coming back... and maybe she'll be nicer"

"... I hope your right..."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Both Aqua and Sol came back a day ago. Aqua looked like skin and bones, literally! They all had to find lots of food for her! But she just puked it all out anyways... and they were back traveling! Lucan was carefully studying the paper when Dustin approached him.

"Hey Lucan, I have a question..."

"What is it."

"Were on route 102... right?"

"What?"

"Uh... well..." he pointed to a shape "This is Hoenn... right? Um... so we are going to Slateport city which is over there..." he pointed to a long orange dot. "So if we are going there, I thought we were suppose to take route 103 & route 110...well... unless we were going to Petalburg city and took a boat to Dewford town... Then take another boat to Slateport..."

"..." Lucan looked at the paper and slid it away from the jolteon. He muttered something and Dustin nodded, with a clueless expression

Zeon sighed. Lucan didn't even know were they were going... who knew what would have happened if Dustin didn't tell him... all these set backs... it was late March and they still weren't out of Hoenn... He hopes they would leave soon...

* * *

Aqua, Sol, and Luna were acting very strange. Since the vaporeon and espeon came back, yeah, they were moving to Slateport city again, but Aqua didn't say one word to Lucan since she came back. She just looked at him with an heart-broken look. It was strange. She also seemed like she wanted to tell him something. But every time she approached him, she shook her head and went away. Either Sol or Luna were also almost always with her and it seems that her sent has changed. Lucan slumped downwards "If only you could tell me what is wrong..." he muttered to his self. A few days passed and they were almost at Oldale town again. Vernent was pestering him on why they where going back. He replied with a few cinders on his light green, leafy tail.

* * *

One night, Lucan was looking at Oldale town... it was so different from Kanto...he wondered if they would go there someday...

"Uh... Lu-Lucan...?"

"Hm?" The flareon turned around to see Aqua. She has gotten a lot better since when she first came back, even a little fatter.

The vaporeon closed her eyes "I'm so sorry" tears were into her eyes

Lucan was bewildered "for what?"

Aqua looked back. She looked like she didn't want to talk to him

"You know... If you don't want to tell me.."

"No!" She snapped "I... I need to tell you this..."

"What then Aqua? You know you can tell me anything..."

"Remember when I ran away..." she trailed off and Lucan nodded solemnly"well... I went to live with Pier...and... and... he... he" She bursted into tears. Lucan pricked up his ears "He locked me in a cage! With dirty water! Oh Lucan! It was horrible! And th- thats n-not the only thing!" She ran to the flareon and berried her head into his collar fur her voice came out as quiet as a whisper "he raped me Lucan..."

Lucans world froze "He what!" His voice was in a low growl "How could he! I trusted that bastard!" He felt his claws sheath into the ground "when I get my paws on him..."

" Lucan... there's something else I have to... tell you..."

Lucans ears twiched. With both anticipation and dread. "what?"

" I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Me**: wow that is a short chapter

**Dustin**: then again, this has big news for the group

**Me**: true... Oh! And for all of you reading, I think you already know what gender the new eevee is.

**Dustin**: What is it?

**Me**: ha! Like I'm gonna tell you! Oh! And also, I just realized that the group was going the wrong way when I looked at the Hoenn map, Lucan must have been looking at the Kanto map or something, I mean, he can't read human writing.

**Dustin**: Why can't he?

**Me**: Because unlike you, he is normal

**Dustin**: you know, that hurts

**Me (sarcastically):** really?

**Dustin**: nope, I'm use to it


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This is so not fair! Why was all the food going to Aqua! She gets all the good berries and apples while Zeon got only sour berries! He hated sour berries! Apparently, so did Aqua. She was getting so fat! And they didn't move from route 2! or was it route 102? Lucan was to confusing... One day, Lucan called everyone to talk about were they were next going...

"Okay" The flareon said " We all know about Aqua, so we need somewhere to stay... we can not go back to the ranch, it's to far away"

"Why can't we just stay here." Vernent muttered, back to his old self.

"You know as well as I do why." Lucan muttered back

Jezebel was laying down on Vernent's shoulder, obviously bored. "What about we just go into a cave?"

"That's no good...wild pokemon might come in at any time..."

Zeon yawned. This was going nowhere... why did we even have to stop anyways? Well... At least he can see Fire-crystal for a longer time...

Luna and Sol both had suggestions but both were turned down. So Lucan turned to Dustin "Do you know were we can stay"

The jolteon hesitated "Well... one of my... er... friends live in Little root town with her trainer... but that's to far away"

Lucan sighed "Well, that may be our only option..."

Dustin didn't really seem like he didn't want to go there... Zeon wondered why.

* * *

It took them no time at all to get back to Little Root Town again. Dustin led them to a house near the lab. It was in the corner of the town and it had some sort of sign next to it. Dustin, Zeon, and Vernent went up to the door while the others stayed hidden in the trees or in Aqua's case, behind a tree trunk. Dustin pawed at the door. Vernent didn't question his motives. Weird.

After a few minutes, Zeon heard a girls voice inside the house. She opened the door.

"(Oh! It's you!)" She was the exact girl they saw before! Exept now she had a blue bandana on... "(And you brought friends from the ranch!)" She brought out a red, square thing and pointed it to Zeon. He flinched. The girl smiled "(Hello Zeon)" She then said. How did she know his name! Zeon looked at Dustin but he had a grim expression on. Zeon wondered why. Dustin shock his head and called out to the rest. Luna, Sol and Jezebel came out in an instant. Lucan lead Aqua out. "(Wow... more?)" She looked at Dustin who did a pleading expression. "(Well... okay... but I don't think my mom would like it...)" Humans had mothers too? Do they also hatch from eggs?

The girl led them inside, she was fiddling with the red square. She sat down on a chair and smiled. "(Okay so Vernent, Luna, Soleil, Jezebel Lucan and Aquamarine...You know Dustin, Strawberry was really crushed when you left)" She stood up and went to a fridge.

"Who's Strawberry?" Vernent asked

Uh... well..." Dustin stammered "She's... uh..."

"Dustin?"

An elegant voice came from the stairs. They all looked up to see a beautiful shiny vaporeon. Her eyes were shining with joy. "Dustin! It is you!" she ran to him, knocking him down and started licking him. Zeon looked at Luna but she just looked amused.

Strawberry stopped when she realized the other pokemon in the room. Dustin stood up and licked a paw. "Uh... this is Strawberry..."

"Hi!" She looked around "Hey... where's your brother?"

Dustin's fur bristled and he muttered something to Strawberry who turned to Vernent "Oh... okay!" Everyone was confused, even Vernent.

The girl came back with a plate full of poke blocks. "(here you guys go!)" she smiled. Zeon's ears pricked up, but went back down as Aqua trotted to it. Why was she so fat? Zeon decided that he should start stealing her food, so she will get slim again. First of all. The poke blocks. Anything but sour could do... Everyone but Aqua were pelting Dustin with questions. It was the perfect time to strike. He went under the table and used a light hydro pump. It hit a pink block and sent it flying to the other side of the room. He used hydro pump one more time. This time it hit a green block. Zeon was filled with joy! He loved those! He went to the other side of the room and quickly ate the two. It wasn't that filling but it was all he could have...

Zeon's ears twitched and he strained his ears to hear what they were saying. Turns out, they separated into 2 groups. The girls were gossiping with Strawberry while the boys were looking up at the fridge. Maybe there was more food inside... He turned his attention back to the girls.

"Actually, we were dating but it really didn't work out..." Strawberry said

Awww man... there talking about girly stuff...

"Did you two ever, you know" Jezebel asked. What? What was she talking about?

"Oh, a few times..." she flushed "but never when I was in heat...actually... he's a great lover"

The girls giggled.

What's a lover? Hm... Zeon looked at Luna. She looked deep in thought... Zeon wondered what she was thinking about. He then looked back to the poke blocks. Aqua had finished them all except the sour. That's not fair! She was even now sleeping! Sighing he went to the plate and starting to eat the sour blocks. It smelt weird and it made his mouth pucker. He closed his eyes tightly to get the taste out of his mouth. Oh how hungry he was... Everybody was paying more attention to Aqua than him... he should have just picked Rater...

The human girl (whom Zeon learned that her name was May) took them to a room in the basement. She also was keeping a close eye on Aqua... What was up with that! Zeon sighed. There was no way he could see Fire-crystal now... no one to play with... and when they leave Hoenn... he'll be as lonely as ever...

* * *

Aqua stretched. This was how she was always suppose to be treated like. She was on a big, soft fluffy bed. Her belly was swollen and her back hurt like hell but, who cares. She got anything that she wanted... well... except Lucan... He seemed to be more interested in Vernent and Jezebel than her... It was not fair! He should be with her! Not Sol! She moaned and put her paws over her head.. Sol looked at her briefly but turned back. Why did this have to happen to her! It was an abuse to freedom! She didn't know Pier was a freak! She put her tail on her belly. Oh how hungry she was. She could eat a Ponyta! Or, at least a Staravia... She sighed a long, pitiful sigh. 1 more mouth of this horror... Then...the egg will hatch... This made her smile a little. What would she name her? She had to follow her stupid family tradition so...

It clicked. She knew exactly what to name her. A beautiful, graceful, diligent name. It was perfect. No. She couldn't keep it. What would her father say? She knew she had to dispose it or her father will... She sighed and curled up into a ball, thinking of her father, and Lucan.

* * *

Jezebel was looking around. She wanted to find anything cold. It was a really short winter and the heat was slowly creeping up on her... though it was still March, she could tell it is going to be a long summer... she went in a box. Then pushed the back. Making it tip back. She was trapped. Oh well... Curling up into a ball she was about to fall asleep when she heard paw steps...

"It wasn't my fault I had to leave. It was Justin! You know how arrogant he gets!" It was Dustin's voice. Hmm... Super spy time. She put her ear on the box to listen.

"But Dustin, were is he?" It was Strawberry's voice.

"I don't know... To tell you the truth, he left me to fend for my self in the dessert... so I came back to the ranch..."

"That selfish brat! Why did he leave his younger brother to defend himself in a harsh environment!" Younger brother?

"Well... technically we hatched at the same time... so..."

"Hey Dustin..." Her voice got squeaky like " How about me and you do it again, you know, for old times sake..." Brilliant! She made her voice like that to give her more sexiness! Best tactic ever!

"n-no..." Dustin stammered "you know as well as I do that those days are over..."

"But..."

"..."

It was quiet for a moment. Then Jezebel heard Strawberry sigh. "You know... that umbreon that you always talked about is beautiful..."

"W-who, L-luna?" his voice got very quiet "It doesn't matter anyways... you know that secret... because of it, I have to act weird... they all think I'm crazy... Including her..."

"really?"

"But I do try to protect them to the best of my abilities... I just feel sad about what has to happen to Jezebel..."

"The glaceon? But she seems so sweet..."

"I don't think my stalling will go on for to long... he already has his plan laid out..." Dustin sighed. "It's sad... I have to let things happen that I don't want to see happen... like Aqua..."

"Well, it's not like Zeon can do it... you did tell me he has a water type move... right?"

"Oh yeah. The next one is thunder, but he's not going to get that until we leave Hoenn..."

What are they talking about? What will happen to her? Is it bad?- Jezebel was scared – No... Dustin's crazy... is he? Who's Justin? Why doesn't he, or his parents talk about him? This shiny vaporeon knew more about Dustin than Luna knows! She wanted to hear more but instead she fell asleep.

* * *

Zeon followed Dustin through route 101. He said he wanted to get something and Lucan didn't trust him enough to let him go by his self. Zeon's jewel was happily bouncing on his neck. Dustin then stopped dead into his tracks. Zeon tripped.

"If we go only by foot, we wouldn't get there until April..." he muttered. There was a gleam of adventure in his light blue eyes. "Zeon, get on my back"

"But it's spiky..." Zeon complained

Dustin rolled his eyes "Not all the time, now do you want to see the city or not..."

"We're going to the city!" Zeon's eyes went big

Dustin nodded, suddenly having a can of red tauros by his paws. He opened it.

"How do you do that?

The can levitated "Do what?" his eyes had a mysterious glow to them. He quickly drank the stuff and it disappeared. Shaking his head he said "Now, get on!"

Zeon obeyed and climbed on the much bigger pokemon's back, immediately he felt wind on his face. Dustin was so fast! They where zipping past route 101 and 103 like it was nobodies business! Soon they were even running on water! Dustin's so cool Zeon declared. When Dustin stopped, they were only running for 6 minutes! Zeon looked over his head to see they were in a cave...

"We are in Shoal cave in Slate Port City..." Dustin said

Zeon hopped of his back, but slipped on the shallow water on the cave's floor. "Why are we here?" Zeon asked

"I need to collect something..." he looked to his left. Some powder was on the floor. He wend towards it and pointed. "We are looking for these." he said "and those " he pointed to a shell"

Zeon nodded and ran to get the shell while Dustin put the powder in a bag They did that until they had 4 shells and 4 bags full of powder. That took a long time, and Zeon was soon very hungry.

"Great! Now we just have to find that Walrein..." Dustin mumbled. Zeon was licking water from the lake. It was odd how the trainers avoided them... they looked like they were either looking for water pokemon, or searching for the same materials they were...

"Hey Dustin... why did we come here?" Zeon asked.

"Well, you came here because they forced you to" Dustin replied, shining the shells. His face was reddish... was he hot? But it was cold in here... Maybe it was something else...

He had to find out why... "Okay, then why did you come in the first place?"

Dustin stopped shining the shells and looked at him. He pointed to a trainer with some shells "The same reason why she's here" he answered

"Why then?" Zeon was very curious "I mean, I helped you collect the shells and powder..." Zeon's stomach growled and his ears dropped "When are we going to eat, I'm hungry"

"Well... we did collect all the materials..."

"Yay! We're leaving!"

"Nope"

Zeon did a face "But why! I'm starving and berries don't grow in caves... i think..." he slumped down.

Dustin looked at him with his usual clueless expression and walked to a deeper part of the water where humans couldn't see him "Watch" with a swipe of a paw, he caught a fish. It was ugly looking and tan with brown spots with blue fins. He killed it in an instant.

"Why did you do that for!" Zeon shrieked he just killed an innocent pokemon! He was crazy! Zeon stepped back.

"You never knew? Eeveelution are omnivorous. We eat both plants and pokemon... don't tell me you never had feebas?" Zeon shock his head, he was shaking.

Dustin rolled his eyes."In the ranch it is a serious rule to kill a pokemon, I can understand why you feel like this but..." he took a bite out of it "It tastes great!" He took another bite then killed another one "Here"

Zeon flinched, but he was so hungry so he leaned forward and took a nibble at it. It tasted good! He loved the bitterness of it. He took another bite, then another! It was even better than berries! Soon it was even finished! Zeon licked his lips.

"I told you"

Zeon nodded. Dustin buried the leftovers and looked up. "Trainers are here both night so we need to stay more hidden..." he turned to Zeon "We may be captured pokemon, but battling them will waste lots of time..."

"..."

"We need to move when trainers are not looking at us... okay Zeon?"

Zeon nodded. Dustin was gone in a blink of an eye.

"D-Dustin!?" He peaked out from behind a rock to see him on a high ledge, licking himself... he seemed to be mocking the trainers who carelessly watched him."!...Okay... you can do this Zeon... just... run for it..."the eevee said to himself

The eevee dashed, dodging pokeballs that the trainers threw at him. He was going to make it! But then, he tripped on a round, fat, light blue pokemon. Poke balls where pelting him (Though they were braking when bounced back). It really hurt, but all of a sudden, the balls stopped, replaced with surprise and murmuring Zeon opened his eyes to see that he was levitating! He started to panic. He went higher and higher until Zeon realized that he was falling! He wailed as he plummeted to his doom, some trainers screamed. Zeon then landed on something, furry. Trainer's sounds of panic turned to cheering and the terror struck eevee opened his eyes. Dustin! He sighed in gratitude. Dustin licked a paw, slicked his head-fur back and skipped into a gasp in the wall. Zeon held tightly to his back, his eyes closed, and he soon drifted into sleep...

* * *

Luna looked at Aqua. She was sound asleep... The vaporeon was due any hour now and Lucan was pressed firmly at her side. It was nice how those two where so close... She then wondered where that umbreon she met was... Oh my Arceus he was hot... she sighed. She really wanted to see him again, but she didn't even know his name... It was like looking for a shiny leafeon in a leafeon stack, almost impossible... looking at Aqua again, she saw that her belly was vigorously moving. It was time! Luna stood up and Aqua let out a scream. Lucan immediately staggered up and started licking her. She calmed down a little bit, but was still whimpering.

May opened the door, Sol and Strawberry was following. Vernent and Jezebel were about to come in but Lucan shot a glare at them, making them shriek back. "(Oh! Aquamarine's egg is coming! Good thing my mom's out shopping...Don't worry, I have a lot experience with eggs)" She turned to Strawberry "(I need a bucket of warm water and some towels)" Strawberry nodded and dashed off. May turned to Sol. "(Close the door when Strawberry comes back, okay)"

Sol nodded, Aqua let out another scream. Lucan said to her "Don't worry, It will be over soon"

"Your not the one who's in labor!" She snarled back

Luna watched as Strawberry came back. Sol locked the door and the umbreon watched carefully as May gave each of them instructions.

* * *

It was not fair! Why did Lucan want them to stay out. Jezebel pawed at the door. It was not fair! He treated her like a kid! She looked at Vernent. He looked irritated. She looked down, knowing exactly what to do. She looked at Vernent and he looked at her. All of a sudden, she kissed him.

"Wha?" He pulled back

"Vernent. The only way they'll take us seriously is if we behave like grown-up, right, so we need to experience the same thing grown-ups experience." she thought she made lots of sense (remember that she is Zeon's age, 8). But Verdent looked at her like she was crazy. "Vernent, please..." His gaze softened and soon, they where rolling on the floor. Muzzle against muzzle.

I'll show him , Vernent will be my mate! (**A/N**: _The only thing they'll do is kiss _

_Jezebel _**_and_**_ Vernent don't know how to actually become mates._

_Jezebel is not of the age which heat will start.)_

* * *

Two pokemon are standing together, one was an eevelution, the other was unidentified.

"The vaporeon has come back, and she is expecting an eevee. Now we can successfully capture them"

"Good, I have a bone to pick with that jolteon and umbreon..."

"N-no! I... I mean we need to sell them, remember? If you leave marks on them, they'll go down in worth... and our trainers will not like it..."

"Pah! Why am I even listening to you, your not part of team Aqua."

"Rain-fur! We are in this for the same cause! Can't you here me out!"

"Whatever, I kill the jolteon and we can evolve the older eevee or something"

"but..."

The eeveelution left " I don't have time for this"

" But...Zeon doesn't want to evolve yet..."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Zeon woke up, they were outside the cave. Dustin was looking at something, white. Zeon slowly stood up and walked to Dustin. It was a Shell bell!

"Why did you make that?" The eevee asked

"It's a gift" was Dustin's answer

"For who?"

Dustin didn't answer him. "Now we need to go to the chairman of Slateport city"

"What!"

* * *

Zeon was walking next to Dustin trough the city. Dustin was holding a bag so the trainers thought they were running an errand for their trainer. He even let a few kids touch him, though Zeon was to scared to let them touch him self.

When they got to the chairman's house, Zeon stared in awe. It was very tall...

"Dustin, why are we here again?"

"To get something..."

"What?"

"You know, you remind me of myself as an eevee"

"Why?"

"Your so annoying"

Zeon did a face.

They went towards the door. A mightyana stood guard. When it saw them, it gave them a glare.

"State your business!"

"We are going to see the chairman."

"Nopoke (**A/N**: _No pokemon_) see's the chairman without a reservation!"

"Would this do"

Dustin slid a card to him.

The mightyana was in shock. Well... yes... but he can't speak pokemon, you know that, right?"

"Of coarse"

The big pokemon let them through. The building was really big from the inside. Zeon wondered where 'the chairman' was.

"Okay Zeon, I need you to say here."

"But, I wanna met the chairman too..."

"Don't worry Zeon, I'll be right back, just don't touch anything, okay?"

"Okay..." Why did they come here? Zeon was confused. All of a sudden he wanted Feebas. Do they have it?

He stood up and walked around. Fancy houses meant fancy fish. And he just spotted a coin pond! He went up to it. Looking inside, he saw strange fish pokemon with butterfree wings. (**A/N: **_Lumineon and Finneon_) Zeon lifted his paw and swiped at the water. Nothing. He tried to do it again but he fell in. The water lapped at his fur and it made him freezing cold. The person that was behind the long table (**A/N**:_ the receptionist_ ) came and picked him up. The fishes were laughing. Zeon sneezed.

"( Oh you poor thing! Your friend did tell me to keep a close eye on you. Lets get you dried up...)" She put him over her shoulder. One of the fish did a small water gun to his face. He puffed and did a hydro pump to the place he was. They looked at him like he was a weirdo. He stuck his tongue out and the lady took him behind the long table. She took out a towel and started to rub his fur. She was humming a song as she did this. She then put him on the floor.

Zeon glared at the coin pound and went to the door's side. It was so boring... He knew he couldn't go to sleep...

"Hey"

Zeon lifted his head. A poocheana was looking at him. "hi..."

"Your friend's weird. Last time he came here, I thought he was a vaporeon!"

"?"

"My names Patch, What's yours?"

"Zeon"

"That's a weird name. Do you wanna play?"

"Okay!" Zeon stood up. Patch was too forward... and what was that about Dustin being a vaporeon? Oh well, maybe it was someone else...

"I saw you try to catch the mean fish. To bad took you away from the pond."

" ?"

"She's the lady behind the table"

"Oh..."

"So what cha wanna play?"

"Anything"

"What about spy"

"How do you play spy?"

"It's like this, we hide somewhere and look at what pokemon are doing"

"Who do you wanna spy on first?"

"Da mean fish." He whispered.

They both looked at the coin pond.

* * *

Aqua slept beside her egg. 3 hours of intense labor led to it. Lucan sighed. Seeing her in so much pain was unbearable... He never wanted to see her in that much pain again...

He sighed. Why would Pier do such a thing... It was despicable... Well... at least she looked happy...

"Lucan."

The flareon turned towards the vaporeon. Pain was still in her eyes. "Yes Aqua" He said, tipping his head to the side a little.

"I want you to..." She tried to stand up, but collapsed.

"Aqua!"

"I'm fine!" She spat "Don't touch me!"

Lucan flinched. She was snapper than usual.

Aqua narrowed her eyes. "I want you to take this egg and throw it in a river"

"What! Aqua, you can't be serious! Are you delusional?"

"Shut up! I-I know what I'm saying! It'll just get in the way! In fact! Burn it! Right here, right now! I am too weak to destroy it right now!" She pushed the egg, rather vigorously, towards the shocked flareon. Her eyes showed nothing but hatred.

"Wait. Did you drink some of the stuff Dustin drinks cuz-"

"NO! I AM NOT CRAZY!" She calmed down a little. "Every time I look at it. It reminds me of my... mate..." She spat out the word _mate_ like it was a spoiled sour berry and continued "I hate it, In hate this place, I hate the ranch, I hate my father. And most of all. I HATE YOU!" Lucan stared at her with total disbelief. "Just...Just leave me alone." She muttered, curling up into a ball. "Leave me alone..."

Lucan nodded hesitantly and left vaporeon in the room alone, rolling the egg to safe place, out of the room. He wanted to stay out of Aqua's way, so he laid down near the door.

"Lucan. Is Aqua all right?" Sol said, coming up to him

"She's gone totally crazy."

"Really? How?" Sol was confused.

Lucan explained what the vaporeon wanted to do to the egg. Sol opened her mouth in horror.

"But why would she do that! I thought..." She shock her head. "This is not right" She stood up. "I'm going to talk to her. And you should talk to Jezebel."

"Why?"

Sol looked away. Lucan couldn't see her face "She said that her and Vernent were mates..."

"What!" Lucan was filled with anger "I thought I told her to stay away from him!" He was literally burning with anger.

Sol turned and ran into the room. Lucan closed his eyes. Jezebel didn't know anything about mating yet. So did Vernent. So... that was out of the question... he should just leave them alone... what ever they did, it was not of his concern... he laid down and fell asleep, only worrying about Aqua.

* * *

Lucan woke up. He was back at the ranch. What? He stood up. No one was there except an espeon.

"Hey!" He walked towards it. "Were is everypoke?"

The espeon didn't answer.

"HEY!"

He turned around. His eyes were light blue. "Oh, you've came"

He heard that voice somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Follow me" The espeon started walking away

Lucan stood there. Should he follow this weird pokemon? Well, he didn't have a chose. He followed him. All of a sudden, it looked like he was in Kanto, then Jhoto, then Sinnoh. He started to run after the espeon, who was surprisingly fast and stopped.

"What's the point of this!" He called out "Who are you!"

The espeon was suddenly besides him. "You already know who I am, so why should I tell you, It makes no sense" he licked his tail.

Lucan muttered "Your so annoying"

"So I have been told" The espeon replied back "But anyways, I wanted to show you something."

"What?"

"Oh!... I forgot..."

"I'm out of here" Lucan stood up.

"Wait! I remember now!"

There was a bright flash and Lucan was in a different scenery. It was night and the espeon was still beside him, looking attentively at a dirt road. It looked like they were on grass land.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Watch"

A Glaceon and Leafeon walked on the road. Lucan watched them with narrow eyes. It was Jezebel and Vernent! But older. Vernent had a scar on his muzzle & a nick on his right ear. Jezebel looked like she was just recently in heat. Lucan looked at the espeon, but he flicked his ear in reply.

"Vernent. I'm so glad we got away from Lucan. He's being so bossy..." Jezebel said, licking the leafeon genitally on the cheek. Even her voice sounded more matured!

"Jezebel. I have to tell you something..." Vernent said. Lucan pricked his ears. "I'm leaving."

The flareon felt a burst of happiness go through him as the leafeon started to walk away from the heart broken glaceon. HA! Good riddance!

"Vernent! P-PLEASE! Don't leave!"

Vernent stopped. There where tears in his eyes "...I'm sorry Jezebel...nobody wants me here... I don't even know why I-"

"NO! Vernent... we finally..." She ran up to him. Lucan blinked and the next thing he saw was Jezebel mounted on him. Her claws were digging on the ground and her front paws were warped around the leafeon's body. Vernent's face was a bright red. Lucan glared at them. How dare she! "Vernent... please... please don't leave me... I love you..."

Lucan couldn't see Vernent's expression. "I love you too..."

She froze and Vernent looked back at her. His eyes filled with emotion. Jezebel leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. The moon's light made it look like a total fairy tail, their pelts sparkling as they shared the long kiss. Lucan lowered his ears as it took a very long time for them to break apart.

"S-so Vernent... do you wanna be mates..." Lucan pricked his ears

"Don't you think we should wait for that?" He asked the glaceon. Lucan sighed happily.

"...Okay... then what about next time I'm in heat?"

"I really don't think your brother would like that..."

"Oh, you think he'll burn you again?" she teased. Hmm... burning him would be nice...

"no... I just think if we have a kit... things would happen..."

"What things?"

"Uhh..." the leafeon shifted his paws "stuff..."

"Your starting to sound like Dustin"

"..."

"Vernent?"

"!" He looked at her

"I think that we both need to be honest with each other..."

"hmm?"

"I... think I ..." She paused then she said what she had to say, fast "I think I …. had... a crush on D-dustin, I know he's your brother b-but I couldn't help m-myself..."

"WHAT!" Lucan screamed but they didn't seem to hear him.

Jezebel looked down and the leafeon softly licked her shoulder " It's not your fault..." he murmured. "He has that kind of effect on woman..." He sighed "Once they get a glimpse of his real personality, they fall for him... hard... I have no idea how he does it...but they say that my father has it..."

"Then why hasn't Luna fell for him?"

"Actually... she already did... he told me, though that it was because they were apart for a long period of time, then he started acting crazy... that's why she lost her feelings for her" He licked her on her cheek, changing the subject "I promise I will always be there for you..." he said in a low tone.

"Then never leave my side again"

They both then walked back, tails twined together.

The predator has been broken by the pray. Lucan slumped down. It was true that he hated his guts... but Jezebel...and what was that about Dustin?

The espeon looked at Lucan. "Don't jump to conclusions." Lucan looked at him "That leafeon has evil thoughts in his mind." He put a paw up. "Jezebel is blinded by love. Vernent is playing her like a violin. Don't let him trick you. Don't keep them apart, but don't leave them alone together. Get Vernent to fear you as he fears his brother. The event will still happen, but it will be stalled until there matured. Fail and Jezebel will die. Not by the paws of Vernent. But by herself.

The espeon faded away. Lucan stood there. What did this mean. A few minutes later he heard a rustle. Zeon came out a long stalk of grass. He looked up in the sky and left. Did he see it too?

Lucan woke up to see Sol. She was trying to wake him up. Her face was full of alarm.

"What is it..." Lucan muttered

"It's Aqua..." Sol said.

Lucan looked at her questionably "What happened."

"She's missing"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zeon and Patch looked trough the clear wall of the coin pond. The mean fish were mocking them.

"This is boring" Zeon said "Can we spy on something else"

"How about your friend?"

"Why?"

"Because, every time he comes here, something fun happens."

"Really?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

The 2 young pokemon rased across the room to an open rectangle in the wall.

"What's this?"

"It's called a air vent. It brings out cold air at summer time and warm air at winter time. In spring and fall, it is silent.

"Really?" Zeon poked his head through and sneezed

"It's also really dusty"

Zeon sneezed again.

"Come on in" Patch said "Oh, and we have to be very quiet." Patch then walked in

Zeon nodded and followed.

The vents where very dusty when they first got in, but after a few minutes, it actually became clean. There where also many twists and turns. Sometimes, they saw fans. And other times. They had to climb up very steep vents. Finally, though, they got to the Chairman's air vent. They where high above the ground and it was covered with a liney thing.

Dustin was on the table and a human was digging through a drawer

"Okay Zeon. We need to be quiet. Or else we lose the game." Patch whispered. Zeon nodded.

The human brought out 5 banged up scarfs, each a different color. "(So you want one of these?)"

Dustin nodded. He was on a desk. Looking at the human.

"That's the chairman" Patch whispered. "He only give those out to trainers with super awesome pokemon"

"(Okay, witch one would you like?)"

Dustin looked at him.

"(Smart pokemon...)" He muttered. "(You want the real ones. Don't you?)"

Dustin nodded again.

The chairman put the scarves away. He then went on the floor and pulled a rope. What Zeon saw next astonished him. A Cabinet just... came out of the ground. It was made out of a type of red wood and with gold trimmings. Though Dustin didn't look all that surprised. Patch and Zeon looked at each other. He looked as surprised as Zeon did. They looked back to see the chairman opening it. He handed Dustin a blue scarf.

"(You do realize that I am only giving this to you because you saved my company, right?)"

Dustin nodded again.

"(Though I have 9 more, take care of this. It is very rare and a lot of trainers and Pokemon would fight you for it.)"

Dustin nodded again.

"Come on!" Patch said "We need to go back. He'll be leaving soon."

"Okay" Zeon said. And they dashed off through the vents.

When they got back to the open air vent. Ms. Lady was feeding the mean fish.

She looked up "(Oh there you two are. I have your pokemon food in the bowls over there.)" She pointed to two bowls near her table.

Patch's face lit up and he ran towards the stuff. Zeon followed him. Patch's bowl was filled up with red poke blocks. Zeon's was filled with green. They happily ate the candies. And when they were done, Dustin popped out of nowhere. He had the scarf tied around one front leg.

"Zeon, say good bye to your friend. We have to go back"

"Aww" The 2 kids said in unison.

Zeon said good bye to Patch and the 2 eeveelutions left. On the streets of Slateport city again... and for some reason, a lot of female pokemon where staring at Dustin...

"Hey Dustin, What does that scarf do?" Zeon asked

"It enhances beauty"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Why did you get it?"

"It's a gift"

"For who?"

"Well... I could tell you now... we got all the items already..."

"So who's it for?"

"Luna"

* * *

"AQUA!" Lucan called out. Who knew how long he had been looking for her. Sol told him that she was in this area but... she could be long gone by now... He slowed down his pace. She'll die if she doesn't come back... Wait... what was that smell... Aqua! He started running. He had found her!

"Aqua!"

"!"

The vaporeon looked at him. She had a look in her eye that said she wanted nothing to do with him.

"What is it" She muttered "Just leave me alone"

Lucan looked at her "Why are you so stubborn! You act like..."

"..."

"...Like you hate everything! I want to know why Aqua!"

"I don't have to listen to you! Your not the boss of me!"

"If you speak to me, you can leave if you want! I don't care if you stay or go!"

"...Lucan...I..."

"Damn!Why do I even bother." He was totally fed up with Aqua. Why would she leave if she has an egg! She really wants to abandon it... like his father abandoned him... Aqua was still standing there, looking towards the ground. "Just leave and your child will grow up not knowing its father _and_ mother!"

"Lucan..."

"I have no time for you" Lucan then started to walk away

"Wait! Lucan! I...I don't hate everything... I-I like some things too... like... uh Zeon! Yeah! I don't totally hate him! B-but..."

Lucan stopped and turned his head to face her.

"Lucan... I... I love you..."

Lucan sighed "I love you too"

After that, the only thing Lucan remembers is that him and Aqua where kissing. It was one of the most happiest moments of his life. He finally was carefree for the first time since he met her.

"I'm sorry Lucan..." she mumbled "It's just that... I was mad at myself... for letting Pier do this to me... I have always wanted you... always... That's why I don't want anything to do with my egg... because... of you..."

Lucan looked at her with sympathy. He never realized he was the reason of all of this...

"I really do love you Lucan..." She pressed against him

Then, they herd rustling. Both of them looked back to see Zeon and Dustin land in front of them. From the trees?

"Hi Lucan! Hi Aqua!" Zeon happily said"

"Are we interrupting something?" Dustin asked, with a clueless expression.

"No, nothing at all" Aqua said

"How long where you up there..." Lucan muttered

"A few seconds... Why?" Zeon asked

"Nothing..." Lucan turned around, he was totally annoyed. How can Dustin and Zeon just magically pop up on route 101. The jolteon also seems to have gotten use to Aqua... What was he planning...

* * *

Zeon still doesn't get it... How can Aqua go from fat, to skinny in a few days... This was confusing... And where did the eevee egg come from? Aqua and Lucan were keeping a close eye on it... Was that why Aqua was fat? Was she mates with Lucan? In fact. What was a mate? He tried to find out.

"Hey Strawberry, whats a mate?"

"Sorry, I cant tell you"

"Why?"

"Your too young sweetie" She put a paw up and ruffled his hair.

"That's not fair" Zeon muttered

"Of course" Strawberry then skipped away

"Maybe Dustin could tell me..."

(-Not in your dreams-)

"the heck..."

Zeon sighed. Oh well... at least when the egg hatches, he'll have another eevee to play with. Wait...! He totally forget about Fire-crystal. He wondered were she was...

* * *

"Rain-fur! Please! I can't do that to Zeon! " Fire-crystal yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Shut up!" A vaporeon snapped "You have your orders, I have mine!"

"Rain-fur... What happened to you... you've grown so..."

"... I'm only doing this to get back at that jolteon. The others could rot and die for all I care."

"B-but"

"You will meet Zeon 2 weeks after the egg hatches. Then lure him and the baby eevee into the cage. The other eeveelutions will have no choose but to rescue them. That's when we strike."

A bolt of lightning struck behind him. Making Fire-crystal flinch. "Rain-fur..."

"I will kill that jolteon. Pure breed or not"

"But why! Why do you want to kill him!" Fire-crystal yelled "What about the code! We don't kill other pokemon for sport!"

"It's NOT for SPORT!" He walked towards her "He embarrassed me, and with him around, there is no chance I'll get that umbreon"

"Huh?"

Rain-fur turned around "Never mind..." he then walked off.

(Should I warn him? No... I'll get punished) Fire-crystal thought (Oh Zeon... Why does every time I think of you make my heart beat faster...Oh Zeon...). Thunder boomed and it started raining. As Fire-crystal tried to piece together why she felt this way.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jezebel sighed. Vernent was in a bad mood. And if he was in a bad mood, she was in one too. It must of had something to do with Sol. Any time he was in a bad mood, it always either had something to do with Sol, or Dustin.

The leafeon plucked a yellow needle from his back. She didn't know how he just realized it was there... now... sometimes she now found her mate having burns, or leaf cuts, or socked to the bone. Once, she even saw Dustin thawing him out of ice. It seems that when the jolteon leaves, her mate felt more at ease... her mate... her mate...just thinking about it made her blush. She wondered when she was going to have her egg... she didn't feel any different... Vernent pricked his ears up and she looked at the direction of the front door. Lucan. The flareon walked towards them, looking exhausted. Immediately he looked at Jezebel.

"What is all of this about Vernent being your mate"

The leafeon's eyes got wide and he started chocking

"He is my mate!" Jezebel cheeped, happily

The Flareon lifted a brow "And how did this happen" He said

"We kissed for a very loooong time!"

"..."

"..."

Vernent and Lucan looked at each other, Then the flareon sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus" He muttered

"Why?" Jezebel asked

Vernent looked down "That doesn't make us mates..." He muttered

"Really? Then what does?"

The two boy's looked at each other then said in unison "Your too young"

Jezebel stuck out her tongue. "Meanies!"

Zeon looked at the 3 eeveelutions talk. What? Kissing doesn't make you mates? The espeon beside him laughed quietly.

"What is it?" He asked

"Sorry Zeon... I can't tell you..." She answered

Sol had on a small smile. What was she happy about? And why did they not tell Jezebel about mating? The eevee was confused.

Luna came running out the front door of the house. She whispered something into Lucan's ears and he ran into the house.

"What is it?" Zeon said to Sol

"I don't know..." She answered

"Could it be... Something about Aqua?"

"Maybe..."

Sol shifted her paws. What was she thinking about? The espeon is really shy. So she wouldn't share her feelings easily... Zeon stared off into the sky, thinking how do you mate.

**1 hour ago...**

The egg giggled. It was really going to hatch soon. Aqua sighed. She really wanted it to be for Lucan... Lucan... Why didn't she stay with him?... Why did she leave him?... Why did she go to Pier?... Why?... He... he suffered so much for her... and she just...

**Flashback**

A jolteon was over Aquamarine's limp body, his eyes scanning over her as Wilfred told lies about what happened to her.

"The flareon was beating her when I found them. She was screaming on the top of her lungs. And She didn't attack him because she was dry of water."

Aquamarine wanted to say that's not what happened, but she couldn't because everything hurt. She couldn't even cry.

"Aquamarine?" Her eevee sister gently whispered. Her voice was horrified.

"Amber-Crimson, go. This is none of your concern." Her father snapped

"yes father..." the eevee replied

Aquamarine flinched. Were the burns that severe?

"We will not let this go unpunished!" Father declared "You two!" He must be pointing to two guards "Prince Wilfred will take you to find and bring that flareon here! He will be sent to the dungeon where Prince Wilfred will kill him"

"Neh!" Aquamarine tried to talk but it hurt so badly "D-dont! P-p-p-please! It w-was-

"Be Quiet! Your lucky I don't let you die!" The jolteon narrowed his eyes "Treat all of her burns by the 1st full moon of the falling leaves. She will see the culprit die."

The first full moon of the falling leaves... 2 full moons away... She wanted to cry, but everything hurt. Everything...

Lucan was on a couch, keeping a close eye on Aqua. She looked sad... He knew exactly why but it pained him to think about it... He looked on the T.V. or whatever the ranch eevee's call it. It said that a Pokemon Contest was on in a few days... Whatever... that had nothing to do with him. He only wanted to think about Aqua...

**Flashback**

Lucan looked up at the dotty night sky. He still couldn't believe what happened to that vaporeon. He knew he should leave but... he really wanted to see if she's okay...

"You."

"What?" The Flareon turned around to see an espeon with light blue eyes.

"who... are you"

"My name? My real name, I cant tell you... but my unit name is Desp."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm just getting use to my psychic powers... but I can already see that something bad is going to happen to you."

"What is going to happen to me?"

A jolteon with light blue eyes jumped out of a tree. Him and the espeon looked exactly the same.

"You are going to be accused for the vaporeon's injuries." The jolteon said.

"What! But! That shiny flareon did it! Not me! I... I don't even know any fire type moves..."

"I feel sorry for you, but. Because of future events, I cant help you." The jolteon said sadly. "Come on Desp" He then jumped back to the tree

"Yes... Dustin..." The espeon disappeared in thin air. (**A/N**: Surprise! Dustin met Lucan before they met in the ranch, though, Lucan probably forgot about it. Oh what a weird eeveelution that jolteon is). Lucan stared at the place the two eeveelutions just left. And came to his senses. He had to get out of this place! He stood up and started running through the trees.

"THERE HE IS!" A pokemon yelled. Lucan picked up the pace. But then an ambipom fell from a tree, gripping the young flareon with its big hand-paws.

A Gastrodon slid towards Lucan. The flareon spat in his face.

"Dumb kid. Doesn't know any respect" He said back, turning around.

"Let me go!" he yelled as the older pokemon walked towards the big house but they just sneered at him.

When he got to the house, Lucan was tied with chains (**A/N**: a very strong vine) and brought to a very dark place where he sat. He sat there, not talking, or moving. He sat there... wishing for his death.

The eeveelution didn't know how long he stayed in that dark place. But he did know that this was all her fault. The only thing he knew was that his wish of death will be satisfied. Just like that little eevee who never hatched from her egg.

It was time. The care taker( a chancy) gave the flareon his most likely last meal. From a tiny hole in the wall, he knew autumn was here, though here, they call it moon of the falling leaves. Lucan was taken out of his prison bu two Torterra and a Empoleon, so he wouldn't use any fire type moves, yeah right. Like he even had any. He was pathetic. A fire type without any fire moves... But... that may just grant him freedom...

**Aqua's Flashback**

"What is wrong with me..." Aquamarine muttered to herself

"Aquamarine..." her eevee sister said "There is nothing wrong with you."

"There is! Because of me, Lucan will..."

"Why do you remember his name?"

"!" Aquamarine's eyes widened. Why did she? "G-go away and play with cousin Dustin"

The eevee took no hesitation and ran away from Aquamarine. It seems like every time she hears his name, she either blushes or gets into a mumbling idiot. Why does she do that? Why did that stupid jolteon come anyways? Was it already enough to be called 'son' by father? Why did he have to come? Especially with that baby eevee.

Whatever. Aquamarine thought that once the flareon died, she would run away and go to that place where they live. She didn't know what it was called but she did know that her father said his brother lived there.

"AQUAMARINE!" A voice that made her skin crawl. It was Wilfred.

"What do you want" She flatly muttered

"Tell that cousin of yours to stop looking at me like I'm the devil" he said to her

"But you are" she answered

He glared at her "Say that when I'm the alpha"

"But I'm going to be the alpha"

"If your not dead by the time"

"!"

The shiny flareon turned around and stalked away.

"..." The vaporeon ran out of the house and into the woods. She then collapsed and started crying. She couldn't stop. Not at all...

"Hey, Aqua?"

"!" there was a small glimmer of hope was it Lucan? She looked up to see Dustin. Damn.

The jolteon crocked his head "Way are you crying?"

"None of your business! Leave me alone!"

"I might be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I follow your orders!" He said, calmly

"...why did you come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I said WHY did you come to Sinnoh"

"Hm? Good question." he said, obviously not wanting to answer "...Really, I came here to see Spear Piller...but then I thought I'll come over here"

"Why did you want to go to Spear Piller?"

"First tell me why you were crying"

"Humph! Fine then! Don't tell me!" She stood up "Leave me alone."

"As you wish" He stood up and trotted away. He had something balancing on his head... what was it?

Aquamarine stood on a long rock. Next to Amber-crimson and her father. It was night and the full moon's rays was hitting them. Many pokemon also surrounded the area. The big (**A/N**: turtle) Pokemon brought the flareon into the clearing. And as he looked at them with pure hatred, Aquamarine felt something in her just die. She lowered her ears er... fins.

Her father spoke. "You have done injustice to this family! Injuring the precious Aquamarine. You will die at the hands of Aquamarine's soon to be mate. Wilfred.

The crowd of pokemon cheered, except for Aquamarine. She had a sour face on. The only thing she now wanted was to somehow stop this.

Wilfred came out of the crowd, his pelt shining in the moonlight. It disgusted her.

The shiny flareon latched at the regular one, claws swiping at him. But the only thing Lucan did was endure it. Stupid Flareon. Aquamarine's father saw this and demanded that he should fight. But the injured flareon replied "I am sorry... but I don't have any attacks...Just Endure, Tackle and Tail Whip... None of them will do any good...in fighting..." he bowed his head "I'm sorry!"

"What is this?" Wilfred said "Your pathetic!" blue fires encircled him and Aqua cringed. "Die bastard" and the blue fires hurled at Lucan, burning him on instant.

"STOP!" A voice ringed through the air, and the crowd became dead silent.

"Father."

The jolteon narrowed his eyes "Now I see..." He jumped off the rock as the guard held Lucan. Wilfred stepped back, happy with himself. Pain filled Lucan's eyes, but nobody expected what he said next "Take Wilfred to the dungeon."

"WHAT!"

The guard took hold of Wilfred, dropping Lucan forcefully onto the ground. Mummers of surprise rippled through out the crowd. Aquamarine's father then said "He will be locked up until his family comes to pick him up, which might never happen"

"What!" as the shiny flareon was taken away, he was cursing mainly at Lucan, who fainted and was laying on the floor. Aqua's father went up to him and put a paw on his head "Pathetic" he muttered disgustedly then walked away.

Soon after that, the pokemon all left, except Aquamarine, Amber-crimson, and Dustin. The three were gathered around the fainted flareon.

"Why did we stay here?" Aquamarine said dryly.

"So first you get him into this mess, then you don't want to help him?" Dustin said back

"I don't need to help a useless pokemon" She snapped "Right Amber-crimson"

"... uh" She looked at the two eeveelutions "Uh..."

"Whatever, we can just leave him here and someone will get him" Aquamarine said, looking away

"Okay, if that's what you say" Dustin licked one of his front paws "But don't come running to Hoenn when you realize your life's ruined.

He took a can of whatever he calls it and opened it, making Aquamarine sigh. "Would you stop doing that"

"Doing what exactly?"

"You know what! Right Amber-crimson!"

"Uh..." Aquamarine swears that her sister acts like a dumb infernape every time Dusitn's here "Uh... I think she means you should stop getting those drinks..."

"Why? It does no harm"

Aquamarine lowered her head in defeat. He would just keep on flinging excuses until she gives up.

"Anyways," he said "Me and Nina are going to head out to to Jhoto tomorrow"

"Why do I wanna know that"

"Because"

The jolteon stood up and walked away, Amber-crimson not far behind him. Aquamarine turned to leave the fainted pokemon when she heard a faint growl. She looked at the flareon. "This is all your fault" he spat

"What! How is it my fault!"

He looked straight in her eyes and turned away "Oh well. I'll die anyways. Who cares"

"!..." Aquamarine flattened her fins to the side of her head and swiftly turned around. She then quickly left. What was wrong with him! Why was he like that! The vaporeon didn't like him. Not at all.

The next day, he was magically healed. Father offered him to stay for a while. Aquamarine protested against it, and what she got was a jolt of lightning through her. He said that he'll stay for the last full moon of cloud fall (winter), and some maids took him to his room. It was very annoying having him live with them, though he almost never came out of the room. When he did, though, he would tell Amber-crimson about the adventures he had outside of Sinnoh. Or he'd try to talk to Aquamarine, failing almost every time. Soon, though, he kinda grew on her. She occasionally caught herself glancing at him for no reason. And once she even talked to him... but soon after that, she regretted it for no reason. Why did she pay attention to him?

When it was time for him to leave, there was a prick in her chest that she couldn't describe. She should be happy that that thing was leaving... so why does it feel like it was tearing her apart? At the gate, he said to her and Amber-crimson this:

"If I ever come here again, I promise to come and visit you, I really liked staying here and I hope to see you guys again" he turned around "Well, bye"

Now, she was running through the forest. She didn't know why but she was running towards Sunyshore city. When she finally made it to route 222, she looked around, just to collapse on the grass, breathing heavily, and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jezebel sighed. Vernent was in a bad mood. And if he was in a bad mood, she was in one too. It must of had something to do with Sol. Any time he was in a bad mood, it always either had something to do with Sol, or Dustin.

The leafeon plucked a yellow needle from his back. She didn't know how he just realized it was there... now... sometimes she now found her mate having burns, or leaf cuts, or socked to the bone. Once, she even saw Dustin thawing him out of ice. It seems that when the jolteon leaves, her mate felt more at ease... her mate... her mate...just thinking about it made her blush. She wondered when she was going to have her egg... she didn't feel any different... Vernent pricked his ears up and she looked at the direction of the front door. Lucan. The flareon walked towards them, looking exhausted. Immediately he looked at Jezebel.

"What is all of this about Vernent being your mate"

The leafeon's eyes got wide and he started choking.

"He is my mate!" Jezebel chirped, happily

The Flareon lifted a brow "And how did this happen" He said

"We kissed for a very loooong time!"

"..."

"..."

Vernent and Lucan looked at each other, Then the flareon sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus" He muttered.

"Why?" Jezebel asked

Vernent looked down "That doesn't make us mates..." He muttered

"Really? Then what does?"

The two boy's looked at eachother then said in unison "You're too young"

Jezebel stuck out her tongue. "Meanies!"

Zeon looked at the 3 eeveelutions talk. What? Kissing doesn't make you mates? The espeon beside him laughed quietly.

"What is it?" He asked

"Sorry Zeon... I can't tell you..." She answered

Sol had on a small smile. What was she happy about? And why did they not tell Jezebel about mating? The eevee was confused.

Luna came running out the front door of the house. She whispered something into Lucan's ears and he ran into the house.

"What is it?" Zeon said to Sol

"I don't know..." She answered

"Could it be... Something about Aqua?"

"Maybe..."

Sol shifted her paws. What was she thinking about? The espeon is really shy. So she wouldn't share her feelings easily... Zeon stared off into the sky, thinking how do you mate.

1 hour ago...

The egg giggled. It was really going to hatch soon. Aqua sighed. She really wanted it to be for Lucan... Lucan... Why didn't she stay with him?... Why did she leave him?... Why did she go to Pier?... Why?... He... he suffered so much for her... and she just...

Flashback

A jolteon was over Aquamarine's limp body, his eyes scanning over her as Wilfred told lies about what happened to her.

"The flareon was beating her when I found them. She was screaming on the top of her lungs. And She didn't attack him because she was dry of water."

Aquamarine wanted to say that's not what happened, but she couldn't because everything hurt. She couldn't even cry.

"Aquamarine?" Her eevee sister gently whispered. Her voice was horrified.

"Amber-Crimson, go. This is none of your concern." Her father snapped

"yes father..." the eevee replied

Aquamarine flinched. Were the burns that severe?

"We will not let this go unpunished!" Father declared "You two!" He must be pointing to two guards "Prince Wilfred will take you to find and bring that flareon here! He will be sent to the dungeon where Prince Wilfred will kill him"

"Neh!" Aquamarine tried to talk but it hurt so badly "D-dont! P-p-p-please! It w-was-

"Be Quiet! Your lucky I don't let you die!" The jolteon narrowed his eyes "Treat all of her burns by the 1st full moon of the falling leaves. She will see the culprit die."

The first full moon of the falling leaves... 2 full moons away... She wanted to cry, but everything hurt. Everything...

Lucan was on a couch, keeping a close eye on Aqua. She looked sad... He knew exactly why but it pained him to think about it... He looked on the T.V. or whatever the ranch eevee's call it. It said that a Pokemon Contest was on in a few days... Whatever... that had nothing to do with him. He only wanted to think about Aqua...

Flashback

Lucan looked up at the dotty night sky. He still couldn't believe what happened to that vaporeon. He knew he should leave but... he really wanted to see if she's okay...

"You."

"What?" The Flareon turned around to see an espeon with light blue eyes.

"who... are you"

"My name? My real name, I can't tell you... but my unit name is Desp."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm just getting use to my psychic powers... but I can already see that something bad is going to happen to you."

"What is going to happen to me?"

A jolteon with light blue eyes jumped out of a tree. Him and the espeon looked exactly the same.

"You are going to be accused for the vaporeon's injuries." The jolteon said.

"What! But! That shiny flareon did it! Not me! I... I don't even know any fire type moves..."

"I feel sorry for you, but. Because of future events, I can't help you." The jolteon said sadly. "Come on Desp" He then jumped back to the tree

"Yes... Dustin..." The espeon disappeared in thin air. (A/N: Surprise! Dustin met Lucan before they met in the ranch, though, Lucan probably forgot about it. Oh what a weird eeveelution that jolteon is). Lucan stared at the place the two eeveelutions just left. And came to his senses. He had to get out of this place! He stood up and started running through the trees.

"THERE HE IS!" A pokemon yelled. Lucan picked up the pace. But then an ambipom fell from a tree, gripping the young flareon with its big hand-paws.

A Gastrodon slid towards Lucan. The flareon spat in his face.

"Dumb kid. Doesn't know any respect" He said back, turning around.

"Let me go!" he yelled as the older pokemon walked towards the big house but they just sneered at him.

When he got to the house, Lucan was tied with chains (A/N: a very strong vine) and brought to a very dark place where he sat. He sat there, not talking, or moving. He sat there... wishing for his death.

The eeveelution didn't know how long he stayed in that dark place. But he did know that this was all her fault. The only thing he knew was that his wish of death will be satisfied. Just like that little eevee who never hatched from her egg.

It was time. The caretaker( a chancy) gave the flareon his most likely last meal. From a tiny hole in the wall, he knew autumn was here, though here, they call it moon of the falling leaves. Lucan was taken out of his prison by two Torterra and a Empoleon, so he wouldn't use any fire type moves, yeah right. Like he even had any. He was pathetic. A fire type without any fire moves... But... that may just grant him freedom...

Aqua's Flashback

"What is wrong with me..." Aquamarine muttered to herself

"Aquamarine..." her eevee sister said "There is nothing wrong with you."

"There is! Because of me, Lucan will..."

"Why do you remember his name?"

"!" Aquamarine's eyes widened. Why did she? "G-go away and play with cousin Dustin"

The eevee took no hesitation and ran away from Aquamarine. It seems like every time she hears his name, she either blushes or gets into a mumbling idiot. Why does she do that? Why did that stupid jolteon come anyways? Was it already enough to be called 'son' by father? Why did he have to come? Especially with that baby eevee.

Whatever. Aquamarine thought that once the flareon died, she would run away and go to that place where they live. She didn't know what it was called but she did know that her father said his brother lived there.

"AQUAMARINE!" A voice that made her skin crawl. It was Wilfred.

"What do you want" She flatly muttered

"Tell that cousin of yours to stop looking at me like I'm the devil" he said to her

"But you are" she answered

He glared at her "Say that when I'm the alpha"

"But I'm going to be the alpha"

"If you're not dead by the time"

"!"

The shiny flareon turned around and stalked away.

"..." The vaporeon ran out of the house and into the woods. She then collapsed and started crying. She couldn't stop. Not at all...

"Hey, Aqua?"

"!" there was a small glimmer of hope was it Lucan? She looked up to see Dustin. Damn.

The jolteon crooked his head "Way are you crying?"

"None of your business! Leave me alone!"

"I might be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I follow your orders!" He said, calmly

"...why did you come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I said WHY did you come to Sinnoh"

"Hm? Good question." he said, obviously not wanting to answer "...Really, I came here to see Spear Pillar...but then I thought I'll come over here"

"Why did you want to go to Spear Pillar?"

"First tell me why you were crying"

"Humph! Fine then! Don't tell me!" She stood up "Leave me alone."

"As you wish" He stood up and trotted away. He had something balancing on his head... what was it?

Aquamarine stood on a long rock. Next to Amber-crimson and her father. It was night and the full moon's rays was hitting them. Many pokemon also surrounded the area. The big (A/N: turtle) Pokemon brought the flareon into the clearing. And as he looked at them with pure hatred, Aquamarine felt something in her just die. She lowered her ears er... fins.

Her father spoke. "You have done injustice to this family! Injuring the precious Aquamarine. You will die at the hands of Aquamarine's soon to be mate. Wilfred.

The crowd of pokemon cheered, except for Aquamarine. She had a sour face on. The only thing she now wanted was to somehow stop this.

Wilfred came out of the crowd, his pelt shining in the moonlight. It disgusted her.

The shiny flareon latched at the regular one, claws swiping at him. But the only thing Lucan did was endure it. Stupid Flareon. Aquamarine's father saw this and demanded that he should fight. But the injured flareon replied "I am sorry... but I don't have any attacks...Just Endure, Tackle and Tail Whip... None of them will do any good...in fighting..." he bowed his head "I'm sorry!"

"What is this?" Wilfred said "Your pathetic!" blue fires encircled him and Aqua cringed. "Die bastard" and the blue fires hurled at Lucan, burning him on instant.

"STOP!" A voice ringed through the air, and the crowd became dead silent.

"Father."

The jolteon narrowed his eyes "Now I see..." He jumped off the rock as the guard held Lucan. Wilfred stepped back, happy with himself. Pain filled Lucan's eyes, but nobody expected what he said next "Take Wilfred to the dungeon."

"WHAT!"

The guard took hold of Wilfred, dropping Lucan forcefully onto the ground. Murmurs of surprise rippled throughout the crowd. Aquamarine's father then said "He will be locked up until his family comes to pick him up, which might never happen"

"What!" as the shiny flareon was taken away, he was cursing mainly at Lucan, who fainted and was laying on the floor. Aqua's father went up to him and put a paw on his head "Pathetic" he muttered disgustedly then walked away.

Soon after that, the pokemon all left, except Aquamarine, Amber-crimson, and Dustin. The three were gathered around the fainted flareon.

"Why did we stay here?" Aquamarine said dryly.

"So first you get him into this mess, then you don't want to help him?" Dustin said back

"I don't need to help a useless pokemon" She snapped "Right Amber-crimson"

"... uh" She looked at the two eeveelutions "Uh..."

"Whatever, we can just leave him here and someone will get him" Aquamarine said, looking away

"Okay, if that's what you say" Dustin licked one of his front paws "But don't come running to Hoenn when you realize your life's ruined.

He took a can of whatever he calls it and opened it, making Aquamarine sigh. "Would you stop doing that"

"Doing what exactly?"

"You know what! Right Amber-crimson!"

"Uh..." Aquamarine swears that her sister acts like a dumb infernape every time Dusitn's here "Uh... I think she means you should stop getting those drinks..."

"Why? It does no harm"

Aquamarine lowered her head in defeat. He would just keep on flinging excuses until she gives up.

"Anyways," he said "Me and Nina are going to head out to to Jhoto tomorrow"

"Why do I wanna know that"

"Because"

The jolteon stood up and walked away, Amber-crimson not far behind him. Aquamarine turned to leave the fainted pokemon when she heard a faint growl. She looked at the flareon. "This is all your fault" he spat

"What! How is it my fault!"

He looked straight in her eyes and turned away "Oh well. I'll die anyways. Who cares"

"!..." Aquamarine flattened her fins to the side of her head and swiftly turned around. She then quickly left. What was wrong with him! Why was he like that! The vaporeon didn't like him. Not at all.

The next day, he was magically healed. Father offered him to stay for a while. Aquamarine protested against it, and what she got was a jolt of lightning through her. He said that he'll stay for the last full moon of cloud fall (winter), and some maids took him to his room. It was very annoying having him live with them, though he almost never came out of the room. When he did, though, he would tell Amber-crimson about the adventures he had outside of Sinnoh. Or he'd try to talk to Aquamarine, failing almost every time. Soon, though, he kinda grew on her. She occasionally caught herself glancing at him for no reason. And once she even talked to him... but soon after that, she regretted it for no reason. Why did she pay attention to him?

When it was time for him to leave, there was a prick in her chest that she couldn't describe. She should be happy that that thing was leaving... so why does it feel like it was tearing her apart? At the gate, he said to her and Amber-crimson this:

"If I ever come here again, I promise to come and visit you, I really liked staying here and I hope to see you guys again" he turned around "Well, bye"

Now, she was running through the forest,ing in her stomach that she couldn't get rid of. She didn't know why but she was running towards Sunyshore city. When she finally made it to route 222, she looked around, just to collapse on the grass, breathing heavily.


End file.
